


That Better Bloody Works

by speechlessG



Category: The Fall (TV), iZombie (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Case Fic, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Explicit Sexual Content, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Multi, Murder, Romance, Sexual Content, brolin - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>熬夜加班、微波食品、槍傷、過往創傷，除了酗酒酗菸，冷硬派警探該有的，Tom Anderson一樣不缺，唯一與其他人不同的是，他遇上一名對自己死纏爛打的殭屍。<br/>這是個愛情故事，不是探案故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原本是為了隨緣居的禮物季而寫的，但因為我最近實在有點低落，需要一點鼓勵，所以，就不參加遊戲自己貼上來了。  
> 這對其實我自己也想吃很久了，希望大家喜歡。Q/////Q  
> 獻給親愛的水藍色城堡。

　　這傢伙不太配合。

　　事實上，大多數進了審訊室的人都不太願意配合，無論他們清白與否，面對一群不懷好意的陌生人對自己隱私的各種刺探，會表現出良好合作態度的，有八成是白癡，一成是傻子，最後一成，則是盤算著如何操弄警方的智慧型兇手。在Tom Anderson看來，問訊工作向來就是件鳥差事。

　　今早他剛進警局，法醫已經在他桌邊等著，一臉欲言又止，平常就過分蒼白的臉，此時彷彿剛從停屍間冷凍櫃推出來般死灰，要求與他私下談談。

　　Liv告訴他她「看見」了什麼，而現在，他的工作就是要把真相從對方嘴裡挖出來。

　　Anderson推門進去，無視搭檔Clive Babineaux一臉的「搞屁啊」以及證人滿眼的饒富興趣，走到證人對面。

　　這個男人有著相當出色的外表。精心打理過的深色頭髮、高挺的鼻梁、線條俐落的下巴，還有一雙漂亮、吸引人的藍色眼睛。一名準備風靡千萬少女的搖滾樂手的必要外貌條件他基本都具備了；只可惜Anderson的性別與年齡與他的目標族群都天差地遠。

　　「我是另一位負責這件命案的警探，Tom Anderson。告訴我，Tracey先生，」他說，單手按住桌面，半俯下身，試圖用陰影形成威嚇氣勢，「White小姐通常排在最後一個跳下飛機，但今天卻換成了你，而且為什麼在你落地之後有足足三十分鐘，大家遍尋你不著？飛機上發生了什麼事？」

　　威嚇不完全奏效，Tracey並未因此嚇得屁滾尿流，只是稍稍遲疑了一下，還是回答了問題。

　　「要跳時我怯場了，慌張了一下，所以才讓Holly先跳。距離我上一次跳傘已經有段時間，我怕耽誤到她，就叫她先走。」

　　「但還是沒能解釋你那失蹤的三十分鐘。」

　　「我──我錯過了降落區，不曉得自己在哪。」Tracey再次遲疑，但很快恢復了語速，回到他的「混帳老子就是不爽配合」口吻，「等我找到大家時，場面已經是一團混亂。而這一切經過，全都能從 _頭盔攝影機_ 裡得知。」他意有所指地直直盯著Anderson瞧，而Anderson瞪回去。他沒有在對方眼神中看見任何猶疑，或許他說的是事實。

　　Anderson側了側腦袋，要Clive去看看。他的搭檔悶哼一聲站起來，拉開門往證物室的方向離開。

　　所以現在只剩他們倆了。

　　Anderson拉開椅子，在原本屬於Clive的位置上坐下。他坐得不算太直，但也夠挺，背倚靠在椅背上，雙手分別擱置兩邊膝蓋。

　　「跳傘前一晚，你在Carson的派對上為何興致低落？」他試著讓自己的聲音維持平板低沉而中性，「你與White是否正維持著一段性關係？」

　　他的問題似乎終於引起了對方的興趣。Tracey飄浮不定的目光終於落到Anderson身上，他上下打量警探一會，而Tom面不改色任由他去，最後證人脫離了他的椅背，姿態從漫不經心的後仰逐漸向前傾斜，直到他的兩隻手在桌面上好整以暇地交握。

　　他的嘴角帶了一點輕浮的笑意。

　　「我們來聊聊你吧。」絲毫沒有回答問題的意思，在發現Anderson面色紋風不動時加重籌碼，「這樣如何，我回答你的問題你就回答我的。」

　　「Tracey先生，我想你還沒意識到事情的嚴重性。有位女性──」

　　「你不是本地人吧？你的口音相當明顯。」

　　「喪失了性命。她在你之前一位跳下飛機──」

　　「我也不是。很顯然。我是從倫敦來的，你呢？」

　　「而落地後的三十分鐘沒有人見到你──」

　　「是愛爾蘭吧？或是北愛爾蘭？我猜是北愛爾蘭，因為你的眼神帶著一股滄桑感。」

　　「你是目前嫌疑最重的嫌疑犯，而你正面對一樁──」

　　「你為什麼不回答我的問題？」

　　「 **二級甚至是一級謀殺罪** 的指控！」那幾個字Anderson說得咬牙切齒，「你不是在倫敦，所以你最好乖乖配合調查；我無法保證美國死囚監獄裡的犯人對於你 _高尚的RP腔調_ 有沒有特別偏好。」

　　有人死了，而這人居然還在這裡與他嬉皮笑臉！他不是第一次面對這種棘手的證人或是嫌疑犯，但是如此明目張膽地調戲男性警探的證人他還是第一次見到，而或許是對方天藍色的眼珠裡透著不相應的真誠，更令Tom感覺格外挫敗。

　　像是感受到警探的怒火，Tracey終於收斂了笑容。

　　「我在派對上興致低落是因為Carson的派對遜爆了。」他說，「我沒有和Holly上床，我只是喜歡和她出去玩。與她相處感覺相當舒服。她很真誠、很聰慧，很……難得。」最後他彷彿陷入了對友人的回憶，眼神變得柔和遙遠，不再帶著防禦尖刺，只有單純對朋友的緬懷與傷感。Anderson望著男人軟化的臉部線條，評估著對方的誠意，有點太過專注，直到那個輕快突兀的問題再次打斷他的思索，讓他倏然驚醒。

　　「好啦現在換我。你有男朋友嗎？」


	2. Chapter 2

　　「他是個殭屍。」Liv宣布，一邊大步踏進辦公室，Clive驚嚇地彈起來，惶恐地張望四周。Liv瞥了他一眼，「進來以前我就確認過了，整間辦公室只剩下你們兩個可憐蛋還在加班。」再把目光轉向Anderson，直直盯著年輕警探毫無猶豫，「Lowell Tracey是個殭屍，他在飛機上快要進入『殭屍模式全開狀態』了，所以他才會讓Holly先跳。」

　　「什麼是『殭屍模式全開狀態』？」Clive嚎叫。

　　「所以他不是兇手。」Anderson做了結論。

　　Liv先是望向深膚警探解釋：「『殭屍模式全開狀態』就是當殭屍太久沒有進食人腦時，我們的眼睛會變成血紅色，完全失去理智，滿腦子只想 **殺、殺、殺** ，而且力氣爆棚。」說完她又飛快把視線調回Anderson臉上，「你怎麼知道他不是兇手？」

　　「很顯然，Tracey消失的那三十分鐘就是去處理他的『生理問題』了；而要是他在飛機上發作，將White扔下飛機，妳也會在妳的幻視裡看見，但妳沒有。」Anderson回答，兩手在雙腿之間寬鬆地交握，「再者，按照妳說的，如果是殭屍攻擊造成，傷口應該更加殘酷且雜亂無章，不會只是樹枝貫心那麼俐落。」

　　「是我的錯覺，還是你真的對整個『殭屍』事實接受得如此良好迅速？」Liv盤起手，歪著腦袋注視著年輕警探。她總是泛著不健康紫紅的眼眶此時看起來沒那麼明顯了，可她在警探眼中依然不像個活人。

　　得知事實以後，要注視著Olivia Moore而不想起這點有點難度。

　　Anderson收回視線，將他的椅子旋轉回電腦之前，打開系統開始操作：「我面前就擺著一個生物奇蹟。要相信這世界上還有其他『生物奇蹟』顯然沒有那麼困難。」

　　Liv和Clive在Tom身後交換了一個深長的眼神。忽然年輕警探停下了打字，他再次轉過來面對女法醫與他的同僚，皺起眉頭。

　　「我們應該把偵查重心放在其餘的人身上。妳在White的追思會上還發現了什麼？」

  


　　他在接近午夜時回到住處。宿舍適逢整修，沒有多餘的房間。警局為他在附近街區租下一間平價單人公寓，供他在借調期間暫居。

　　Tom走到他簡陋的廚房──比起廚房，更像是一排倉促之下湊合成軍的廚櫃──從冷凍庫內隨意拿出一盒義大利麵，扔進微波爐。他在加熱盤開始轉動時走向書桌，搖搖滑鼠，喚醒休眠中的筆電。

　　左肩的舊傷又開始痛了。他用右手按摩疼痛處，左手操作起滑鼠，點開資料夾內的檔案。

　　Stella Gibson的照片就在第一頁。照片中的她注視著鏡頭外的一點，傾斜著臉，淡金色的長髮自然地披在肩上，丰唇微啟，湛藍的雙眼似乎要將對方讀透而沒有人能夠讀懂她。

　　廚房裡傳來叮的一響。Tom停下按摩動作，關掉檔案，走進廚房取出他的晚餐，回到電腦前，打開瀏覽器，開始搜索Holly White工作公司的資訊。

  


　　事實證明，殺害Holly White的兇手另有其人。Lowell Tracey的確是清白的，跟張紙一樣。

　　不完全跟張紙一樣，他好歹嗑過人腦。或豬腦。或羊腦。所以，大概也只得是張沾了血跡的紙。

　　Liv在案件結束沒多久，就臨時被上頭指派到華盛頓，整個周末都必須參加犯罪醫學研討會。她在出發以前來到Tom的桌子旁，將手中的兩個牛皮紙袋推到對方被文件夾佔據的桌上。

　　年輕的警探對著兩個紙袋皺起眉頭。

　　「這是什麼？」他問，手指從鍵盤上挪開，但似乎沒有翻動紙袋的打算。

　　「你的午餐，跟──午餐的代價。」蒼白的法醫回答，面對Tom皺得更深的眉頭苦下臉，「拜託了，我想不到其他人可以求助。」

　　Tom挑起一邊眉毛。

　　「我已經答應了Lowell，今天晚上要把這個東西給他。但很顯然，今天晚上我不會在西雅圖。」她扁起嘴，使出她最好的撒嬌表情，「我不想託給Clive，你曉得他總是對任何事情大驚小怪；而我也不想委託Ravi，他大概會把Lowell問到煩死，然後再把他支解了研究；所以我只能來找你了。」

　　Tom曉得，頭一次發現另一名殭屍讓Liv感到格外興奮，他們會有後續往來也不令人意外，但他並不認為自己想再見到那個輕浮的殭屍一面，只是在Holly White的案子上，他的確欠過Liv一次。

　　可能不只一次。

　　於是他只能點點頭，拉開最下一層的抽屜，抓起其中一個紙袋──並在法醫咬著下唇搖頭時改抓起另一個紙袋──塞入抽屜並合上。

　　他壓根不想過問紙袋裡究竟裝了什麼。

　　而這個代價就是，下班之後，他坐在五個街口外轉角的速食快餐店裡，面前的桌上放著一杯喝空的黑咖啡，以及一個裝著內有他不想知道來源的人腦保鮮袋的牛皮紙袋，等待對方赴約。

　　Liv在上飛機以前傳了簡訊過來：「上面是他的手機號碼，只是以防萬一，以及，避免你嚇到，袋子裡的腦在取用過程中沒有任何人類遭到性命損害。絕對安全。我保證。」

　　Tom掃了簡訊一眼，看看那枚牛皮紙袋，再將目光挪向窗外，不耐煩地讓兩根拇指彼此摩娑。

　　「抱歉，被交通耽擱了一下。」他的等待對象在桌邊對他揮了一下手。殭屍今天穿了他上次被問訊時穿的那件皮夾克，深色的頭髮抓得往上翹，看起來慵懶又隨性，「沒想到會是你。」他在Tom對面坐下，雙手都擱到了桌面上。

　　「這是Liv要給你的東西。」Tom說，一面把紙袋往前推，接連著就要起身。殭屍立刻伸出手按住警探手腕阻止對方。

　　「等、等等。」他說，兩人的目光同時落到了他們相觸的肌膚。像是意識到自己的不得體，殭屍縮回了右手，「我──我曉得我上次的行為不太、恰當。我為之道歉。」

　　Tom緩慢地眨眼，再徐緩地坐回原本的位置上。他不著痕跡地拉長袖子，掩蓋住方才殭屍碰觸過他的那一小塊肌膚。對方手指冰涼的觸感彷彿仍在上頭徘徊。

　　「我很久沒有見到這麼漂亮的眼睛，」殭屍說，眼看警探即將再度失控走人，他趕忙繼續說下去，「一時衝動才口不擇言，那是我的錯。如果你願意原諒我，我不勝感幸。」

　　「我原諒你。」Tom說，語氣平板又飛快，意圖迅速拋棄他以便在最短時間內脫身。

　　「太好了，那麼請讓我們再重新來過一次。」殭屍朝對方伸出手，笑容友善而巨大，「我叫作Lowell Tracey，來自倫敦康登，你呢？」

　　「Tom Anderson。貝爾法斯特。」Tom草率地握了一下Lowell的手，又很快地收回手掌，彷彿被燙到那樣。

　　「好的，Tom，很高興認識你。」Lowell保持著微笑，放柔語調，「你怎麼會──」

　　Tom趕在女服務生靠近以前站了起來，揮手婉拒了對方續杯的打算，掏出一張紙鈔交給中年女子，並告訴她不用找了多的就當小費。

　　「我還有事，得先走一步。」他對Lowell說，並示意服務生把菜單交給還在位置上的殭屍，「你可以繼續坐。」

　　他對餐桌邊錯愕的男人點點頭，整了整夾克衣領，快步走出了餐廳。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Marian Hill - One Time](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=upEX2JMp3c0)

　　他沒想到報應會來得如此迅速。

　　「對不起，我沒弄懂你的意思，長官。」Tom垂眼注視著桌面上裝在證物袋裡的信件，再抬頭望向上司，「你希望我擔任Lowell Tracey的貼身護衛，為期兩週，只因為他收到了這封信？」

　　那張略為泛黃的紙張上頭只有一行字，鏽紅色的字跡寫著「我知道你做了什麼」。其他什麼都沒有，沒有勒索電話，沒有免洗帳戶號碼，沒有更進一步的要脅。他的上司是否太小題大作？

　　「鑑識組確定了，上頭的字是由人類血液書寫的，」Suzuki說，「是名女性。DNA不在任何資料庫裡。沒有可用指紋。」

　　「長官，恕我直言。」Tom直視著上司，「Tracey的職業本身就偏向會吸引──一些相對比較──」他斟酌著用字，「容易失去理智的年輕女性，您不認為這有可能只是某位萬分渴求一親芳澤的歌迷，在無人目擊的深夜塞進Tracey公寓的門縫？」

　　他們對視了一會。

　　Suzuki率先斷開視線。他離開倚靠的辦公桌，走到門扇旁，將百葉窗一一拉下；Tom注視著上司的一舉一動。最後Suzuki走了回來，繞到他的辦公桌後，彎下腰，從抽屜裡拿出一瓶威士忌與兩個酒杯。

　　Tom的內心提高了警覺，但他試圖維持平淡無波的神色，只是小心地觀察著上司動作。

　　「我明白你這陣子不好過。失去搭檔已經夠艱難的了，還必須協助調查她的謀殺案。」Suzuki說，分別將兩個玻璃杯注滿兩指高的酒液，其中一個遞給了Tom，「我知道你非常渴望盡快返回北愛爾蘭，好在，借調的期限快到了，所以你也不必在這裡再待上太久。」

　　Suzuki握著自己的酒杯搖了一搖。Tom沉默地眨了兩下眼，杯子冰冷的觸感刺戳著他的手掌。

　　「我答應過你老闆，老好人Beckett，要把你安然無恙地送回貝爾法斯特，我向來言而有信，所以我會這樣做──指派你去保護疑似收到恐嚇案件就大驚小怪的脆弱搖滾歌手，當然這中間什麼事情也不會發生，兩個星期過去，風波平息，時間一到，任務結束，正好借調截止，你搭上返回北愛爾蘭的飛機，我還了你老闆的人情，你也得到你想要的，一舉兩得。」

　　他向Tom舉杯敬了一下，仰頭一飲而盡。

　　Tom跟著將威士忌喝完，感覺酒精滑過喉嚨。他都快忘記自己有多麼想念家鄉的酒了。他想回家，回到他的公寓。他想念貝爾法斯特的潮濕天氣，雖然西雅圖這裡也不遑多讓，可他的米格魯還借住在朋友處。他曉得Alice會把Pluto照顧得很好，就像先前每一次他必須出遠門時那樣，但他想念即便在深夜才到家，一開門Pluto仍然會立刻迎上前來，搖著尾巴，用熱切的撲跳與大量口水迎接他。

　　如果他必須和那個輕佻的殭屍相處兩個禮拜才能返家，那麼他會撐過這兩個星期，無論過程有多麼讓人厭煩不耐。

　　「很好。任務從今晚開始，你可以回去收拾一下，目標知道你會過去。」Suzuki說，起身繞回辦公桌後，揮手示意下屬離開。

　　Tom站起來，把杯子留在上司桌上，在快靠近門邊時他像想起什麼似地停下腳步，回頭望去。

　　「長官，您難道不擔心此先例一開，以後所有收到類似信件的人，在確定為勒索案件以前，都會要求享有同樣待遇？」

　　Suzuki從辦公桌後緊盯著他思緒敏捷的臨時下屬，目光銳利，露出一個若有似無的微笑。

　　「我們不妨這樣說吧。我如此勞師動眾，就是為了避免有『更大的風浪』產生。那小子最走運的一點是雇用了一個十分懂得如何利用媒體的經紀人。」

　　Tom繃緊下顎，簡潔地點了一下頭，離開了隊長辦公室。

  
  


　　Lowell Tracey住在頂樓高級公寓，擁有二十四小時輪班的大廳警衛以及精密的電子保全系統，直接連動二十四小時值班的保全中心與最近的警局。

　　就算面對窮凶惡極的罪犯，這人也完全不需要擔心任何威脅，更遑論害怕到請求派駐一名員警居家保護；Tom一點也不懷疑Tracey絕對動用了什麼關係才把自己弄到這個位置上。

　　他按下了門鈴等待對方應門。

　　迎接他的是一大片鍛鍊有方的胸腹肌。

　　來人在一發現是他，立刻露出欣喜表情：「是你啊！沒想到他們真的派你來。請進。」顯然是剛洗完澡，Tracey用掛在脖子上的大浴巾擦拭著微濕的深棕色短髮，一面退到一旁讓Tom進門。垂下的浴巾完全無法遮掩他健壯的身軀，而他顯然也沒有要套上任何衣物的意思，泰然自若地在警探身後關上大門，隨手將頸上的浴巾拋至沙發椅背上。

　　「要喝點什麼嗎？」他問，一邊赤著腳走向廚房。

　　「偽造物證及誣告是會觸犯刑法的。」Tom對著對方的背影說道，音量不大，但他確定清晰得足以讓Tracey每個字都聽清楚，「最高可以判上兩年。」

　　「你憑什麼認為我偽造物證了？」殭屍從廚房喊回來，冰箱門被關上發出一記悶響。當對方從廚房回來時，手上拎著兩瓶啤酒，Tom為之皺起眉頭。

　　「啤酒？」殭屍對著警探晃了晃其中一瓶，在看見對方為難的表情時聳聳肩，幾步走到茶几旁，將被拒絕的啤酒擱在桌面，把身體拋上沙發座。他對警探揚揚下巴，示意對方隨意找個位置坐下，在發現對方無動於衷時，他噘起嘴，打開自己的啤酒喝了一口，隨後扮了個鬼臉，將身體掛在沙發邊緣，探手從沙發下撈出一瓶辣椒醬，再對著年輕警探露出得意的燦爛笑容。

　　「你並不需要我在這裡。」Tom直白地表示，「你不需要任何一位員警在這裡。你送了一封恐嚇信到警局報案，但是你的住所卻擁有絕佳的保全系統能保證你的安全。我看不出來這怎麼不會是你製造出來，讓我到這裡和你困在一起的某種手段。」

　　「你錯了，那封信並不是我偽造的。」Tracey說，將兩隻腳抬到茶几上，一邊往自己的啤酒內猛倒著辣醬，「兩天前，我從酒吧演唱回來，門衛告訴我我有一封信。信封外表看起來毫無異樣，我們都以為是歌迷的來信，我不疑有它就收下了；但很顯然，那封信絕對不是歌迷寫的，相信我。」他啜了一口，露出滿足的神情。

　　Tom盯著殭屍，謹慎地評估著對方的表情。他暫時沒有發現任何說謊跡象，或許對方說的事實。「然而我出現在此只是個巧合？」

　　「我 _或許_ 有向『某位人士』提起了『某個名字』，表示在上次應訊過程中，『某個名字』本人給我相當值得信賴的感覺。」

　　Tom死瞪著對方。

　　殭屍顯然自知理虧，立刻端正好坐姿，收斂起嘻笑的神態，換上略討好的安撫表情望著警探：「既然你必須和我在這裡一起待上兩個星期了，你不妨就當作是在度假，放鬆，休息一陣，反正你也不認為會有什麼事情發生，不是嗎？我帶你去看你的房間。」

　　Tom還來不及回應，對方已經先一步跳下沙發，他的背肌帶著剛沐浴過後的光澤，在間接照明的柔和光線下令人著迷。Tom眨了眨眼睛，吞嚥幾下好潤濕乾燥的口舌。

　　他在對方真的走出客廳以前恢復理智：「等等。我是來工作的。」殭屍在聽見他的聲音時停下腳步，轉身過來，「我的工作，是保障你在這兩星期內的安全。我不能睡在聽不見公寓動靜的地方，我必須隨時保持警覺。獨立客房不是最好的選擇。」

　　「但你不能睡在客廳。」殭屍走了回來，朝客廳擺設潦草地揮了揮手，「我只有……如你所見，兩張你翻個身就會掉下去的沙發。」

　　「我可以睡那。」Tom用拇指比畫了一下被無數個枕頭霸佔掩埋的長座沙發。

　　「呃……」殭屍遲疑了幾秒，「或是──」他揚高語調，而Tom發現對方揚高語調時就不會有什麼好事發生，「你可以和我一起睡。我的床很大，多睡一個人也綽綽有餘。」

　　看吧。

　　「好意心領了，Tracey先生。」

　　「Lowell。」殭屍更正他。

　　「Lowell。」Tom從善如流，他努力用最平靜的語氣和對方好好溝通這件事，任務第一日就把保護對象揍進急診室似乎本末倒置，「聽著。我所接到的任務是，在這兩週內二十四小時貼身保護你的人身安全，讓你平安無恙地活著。我不曉得你動用了什麼方法找到我，我接下了這份工作，就會盡力完成。所以無論你有什麼樣的企圖，我不曉得，我也不想得知。我的原則就是，在任務結束以前，我不和、工作相關人士上床。這樣你清楚了嗎？」

　　一時間，凝固的空氣裡只有Tom的微微輕喘。出乎意料地，Lowell只是站在原地安靜地凝視著Tom。Tom望著對方攥緊了拳頭，壓抑著胸口湧現的疼痛。

　　他痛恨這樣被湛藍色的眼珠注視，那總會讓他想起他不該想起的──

　　「清楚了。」Lowell回答，嗓音低沉，「我會把沙發整理好。你可以睡這。如果你改變主意隨時告訴我。」

　　「謝謝。」Tom低聲回應，並在Lowell開始收拾客廳時找了一張沙發坐下，將他簡單的行囊擱在腳邊。他彎下身軀，讓手肘歇息在大腿上，注視著對方忙碌的背影，不確定在胸前漂浮的情緒為何。


	4. Chapter 4

　　如Tom所料，Lowell並不是一個特別乖巧安靜的保護對象。被困在公寓裡，搖滾明星躁動得像頭剛被捉入牢籠不久的落難雄獅。創作靈感降臨的時候，Lowell會跑進他的錄音間，窩在角落用吉他捕捉腦海的旋律。可惜大部分時間Tom都沒這麼好運。殭屍的注意力通常不會在一件事情上持續太久。他會在書架前踱來踱去，一下走進廚房，一下衝進浴室，再回到客廳。刻意坐在Tom身邊，將電視音量調到鄰居會來抗議的程度，切換頻道的速度如同秀逗的日光燈。

　　偶爾Tom會瞪他，但多數時候，Tom寧可選擇無視對方的存在，例如現在，他正盯著螢幕上Gibson案的報告出神，直到一聲清脆的撞擊碎裂聲伴隨著一句巨大的「天殺的」從廚房傳來，讓Tom從他的筆電上抬起了頭。

　　從Lowell的口氣看來，大概只是他不小心打破了什麼，而不是遭到某位走火入魔的歌迷突襲。

　　當警探走進廚房時，他的保護目標正趴在地上，玻璃瓶的斷頸躺在兩呎之外，鮮紅色的辣椒醬濺得到處都是，而年輕殭屍還沒停止他的嘀咕咒罵。

　　就在Tom要繼續往前時，對方抬起一隻手阻止了他：「別過來！」蒼白的手上佈滿了紅色的醬汁，看起來格外驚悚，「碎玻璃很多。」

　　「但你在流血。」Tom說，指著Lowell左前臂上的一道傷口，Lowell跟著低頭望去，才發現血正慢慢從其中淌出。按照傷口的大小和深度，正常人早已血流如注，但Lowell並非正常人；這讓事情變得容易許多。

　　「噢。」他說，淡然地聳了聳肩，「掛不了的。等等就會癒合。」

　　警探無視對方的反應。「急救箱在哪？」

　　「沒那種東西。」殭屍用他完好右手的兩指拎起一塊較大的玻璃碎片甩進一旁的垃圾桶內。

　　Tom對著他的動作皺眉，再快步轉進浴室隨手抓了一條乾毛巾回來，握住對方左上臂，一把將Lowell從地上拉起來，不顧對方的抗議迅速檢視了傷口。切口非常俐落，沒有明顯碎屑掉入，除了傷口內的組織比正常人還要蒼白許多，泛著一片淡粉紅色。Tom可以看見切口附近的組織邊緣正以肉眼可見的速度緩慢生長。看來Lowell說的是實話。Tom繼續漠視對方的抗議，開始用毛巾紮起傷口。包紮時他注意到Lowell的中指環著一圈樸素的銀戒。打好結，他鬆開手，任由對方縮回臂膀，蹲下來開始幫忙收拾殘局。

　　「謝謝。」他聽見上方傳來一小句咕噥。

　　為此Tom只是點了點頭，繼續把地上較大的玻璃碎片小心地蒐集到一塊。

  


　　很不幸，從Lowell手中脫逃的那瓶辣椒醬是公寓裡的最後一瓶。Liv向他提過，殭屍嗜辣，是因為辛味是少數他們還殘有的味覺了。

　　「你還記得重感冒時，吃什麼東西都索然無味嗎？沒有辣椒醬，我每餐都是這種感覺。」法醫當時如是說道。

　　悲慘的是，Lowell Tracey是名被寵壞的殭屍，無法容忍任何淡而無味的飲食。Tom先要求他網購快遞到府，然而這並無法滿足Tracey，因為他連 _一餐_ 都不願意妥協，爭論了近兩個小時後，Tom終於同意，如果上司允許，Lowell可以留在公寓，他會交代警衛特別注意這層的動靜，自己迅速去最近隨便哪家超市或者雜貨店，為這個麻煩人物弄瓶辣椒醬回來。

　　「不，不是隨便哪一個牌子，是『惡魔的烈焰』，一定要是『惡魔的烈焰』。」殭屍的表情出奇認真，Tom認為對方要是能把這等態度放在自己的人身安危上，事情會好辦很多。

　　「好，『惡魔的烈焰』。」他點著頭，穿上外套，準備撥通Suzuki電話。Lowell不信任地上下打量著他。

　　「也許我該開張清單給你。」他從亂擱在桌上的空白樂譜撕下一角，謄寫完畢後塞入Tom掌心。

　　Tom垂下頭，閱讀起其上的字跡，除了『惡魔的烈焰』之外，還有幾項食材：番茄、豬絞肉、蔥，許多他從沒認真注意過的蔬菜或香草，以及──Tom猜測是某種特定的起司。出於最高效率，他預備在抵達超市時，把任何他看不懂的項目都直接刪除。

　　肯定是他的表情露了餡，因為Lowell發出一聲挫敗的抗議：「噢不，別想，你休想把我扔在這裡，放你一人走進超市，那會毀了我們兩個這星期每一頓飯的。」

　　「但你不能出門。」Tom企圖阻止對方。

　　「為什麼不能？」Lowell反問，Tom衝對方挑起一邊眉頭，「我是受到保護的人，又不是囚犯。」

　　「你是個受到威脅的人，你剛請求了一位員警駐紮你家警戒。」Tom皺眉瞪著他，「說明你怕得半死。」

　　「怕得半死的是我的經紀人，不是我。」Lowell撇撇嘴，「如果你擔心被究責的話，同樣可以打個電話給你老大。我相信他會大方同意的。」他頓了一下，「當然──」又是揚高的語調，「你可以繼續和我在這裡耗下去，我會繼續沒有停歇的抱怨、碎念、嘮叨，你想有多少就有多少，然後我會寄一封信給你的上上上級，投訴你如何侵犯我的人權，讓我遭受如此非人的殘暴待遇。」

　　「你本來就不是人。」Tom指出。

　　「說的對，」Lowell欣然贊同，「但那並不妨礙投訴成立，然後你老闆的老闆的老闆會抓你老闆的老闆去問話，然後你老闆就會被他的老闆抓去問話，狗屎滾下山坡，最後你會被抓去問話，事情變成一團亂七八糟，然而上述這些，只要你撥一通電話給你親愛的上司，就全都不會發生，不是嗎？」

　　他們對視了幾秒，接著Tom低下頭。

　　「不能離開公寓超過一英里，半個小時之內就要回來。」他站起來，確認該隨身攜帶的東西都已經在身上，一面按下手機的重撥鍵，「你必須一直待在我視線範圍內，就算你去廁所我也會跟進你隔壁的小便池。不同意就拉倒。」

　　他的保護對象咧出一個巨大的笑容。

　　「全聽你的，長官。」


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Damien Rice - 9 Crimes, Live From The Basement](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C-1McbHVjE)、[Little May - Hide](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w7Mj08UP7Yw)

　　返回公寓以後，Lowell立刻帶著所有雜貨鑽入廚房。警探則回到沙發上，掀開他的筆電接續工作。

　　他沒有注意到時間流逝，直到承載著Gibson案報告的螢幕在一秒內從Tom面前消失，蓋入桌面，取而代之的是Lowell的臉，以及一大盤正冒著熱煙的番茄肉醬麵。

　　「吃飯！」殭屍輕快地宣布，把那盤麵塞入Tom手裡，自己端了一盤撒上人腦碎末的麵條蹦坐到警探隔壁。

　　Tom盯著手中的盤子，肉醬聞起來很香，沉浮著新鮮番茄酸甜的香氣。他不由得怔怔出了神。

　　他們還在超市時，Lowell就對他放入購物車裡的微波食品大肆撻伐，推著推車回到冷凍區，皺著鼻子將那些他口中「需要加熱的垃圾」全部歸回去。

　　他再拖著Tom抵達生鮮區，迅速俐落地挑選好食材。他看上去完全知道自己正在找什麼，懂得什麼樣的商品是新鮮的、該怎麼彼此搭配、份量又該怎麼協調才不至於失衡。Tom沉默地守在一旁，眼神不時掃視四周路過顧客，過濾是否有可疑人士跟蹤。偶爾他會趁空分神觀察Lowell採購，後者面對Tom不曉得名字的新鮮蔬果時，露出的神態近乎虔誠專注。

　　Tom並不是不懂得品嘗好食物，只是他的工作不允許寬裕、彈性的時間，讓他好好坐下來細嚼慢嚥地享受，因此他學會了用五分鐘打發一餐、用黑咖啡灌溉自己的胃、在午夜時分進食遲來的晚餐，或者乾脆不吃。上回大掃除時，他在北愛的辦公室抽屜清出了一包過期一年的蘇打餅。

　　他的上司Beckett探長曾經不只一次為此表示擔憂。

　　「這是份好工作，但不代表你的生活就理所當然應該被它吞噬殆盡。」

　　Tom理解上司的關心，然而人一天只有二十四個小時。

　　壞人不休息，好人也不能。

　　「你幹嘛不吃？冷了你就得改吃麵糰，而不是麵條了。」Lowell的聲音輕戳著他腦側，讓他回過神，開始挪動叉子，鏟動盤內的食物送入口中。

　　「你的表情像在吃毒藥。」一會以後Lowell評價道，垂低目光掃了自己手上半空的盤子一眼，「或是我手中加料過的這盤。」他衝警探做了個無奈的鬼臉，但Tom沒有理他，只是維持一定的速率繼續進食。

　　「他們在警察學校還真懂如何教會你們，怎麼把每一日都過得一副愁苦大恨的樣子啊。」

　　Tom讓麵條捲上叉尖，金屬味仍殘留在他唇間。他曉得Lowell依然盯著自己猛瞧，他逼自己保持沉默，等待對方自討沒趣決定走開，可他小看了Lowell的耐性，棕髮的男人將空盤擱到茶几上，雙腿直直擺上桌面交叉，雙手交疊放在小腹上，整個人舒適地半滑入椅背內，垂落的手肘距離警探的腿根只有一吋遠。

　　「為什麼人要把日子過得這麼辛苦？」

　　「為什麼人要把日子過得這麼吵鬧？」他冷淡地反唇相譏，但Lowell不怒反笑。

　　「你有過瀕死經驗嗎？」殭屍問他，似乎並沒有期待對方回答，因為他很快就接下去說著，「我有──」指了指全身，「每一天。」

　　Tom一眨不眨地望著殭屍，等待對方繼續。

　　「我曉得你心底大概正在想『噢少來，Liv也被轉變成殭屍，但她可沒有像你一樣過動或多話』。的確，她沒有，那是因為我們選擇跟這種『半生不死狀態』搏鬥的方式不一樣，也可能是因為她適應比我更好──不用每天早上睜眼時都問一次自己：這種失去所有感受、刺激的鳥蛋日子究竟還算不算『活著』。」Lowell侷促地笑了一下，難得沒有對上Tom的目光。他的身子依舊陷在沙發內，但Tom看得出他現在的狀態一點也不放鬆，「剛被轉換的日子，我過得很糟，簡直是一團屎，而第一次失控抓狂後果根本就是──災難。完全的災難。我必須學習控制自己的脾氣，這很困難，當你對命運有這麼多怒意卻不能夠宣洩時，它會堵在你的胸口，讓你感覺快窒息卻又更加厭煩的、偏偏沒辦法乾脆讓你真正死去。於是我學會與自己的憤怒相處、與生命中最大的鳥事和平共處──」他側過腦袋，微笑地望著Tom，但笑意沒有染進他天藍色的眼珠，「如果你能微笑地度過一天，你不會每分每秒都意識到自己正身處地獄。」

　　Tom瞅著對方幾秒，接著抽開眼，垂下頭攪動幾乎結塊的麵條，忍不住噴出一聲冷笑。

　　Lowell被冒犯似地盯著他。「怎麼？」

　　「沒事。」

　　「你很顯然『有事』。」

　　「……你以為你現在這個樣子，這種生活，就叫作『身處地獄』？」Tom說，他曉得自己過於苛刻了可他真的無法忍住不回嘴，「你去告訴那些還不滿十二歲，就被殺父兇手以弟妹性命脅迫，親手毆打自己母親致死，並被迫加入成為幫兇，或是初經還沒來就被綁架、強暴，淪為性奴，二十歲不到就死於非命的人們，你的每一天，都活在地獄裡。」

　　他看著對方瞠目結舌，傾身將手中盤子重重放到茶几上，站起來大步橫越客廳，走入他先前未曾涉足的客房，然後用力摔上門，將Lowell依然震驚的表情阻絕在門板之後。

　　臥房沒有點燈。西雅圖夜晚的燈火自窗底斜斜透入，將天花板打成墨藍色。Tom沒有開燈，也提不起力氣挪動任何家具，只是走到床邊，將自己摔到地上，後腦倚著床頭櫃。

　　他想起那些眼神。他救過的、他來不及救的、他救不了的。

　　以及那一雙冰藍色、冷漠的、永遠猜摸不透的眼睛。

　　他曲起膝蓋，頭枕上擱在膝頂的手肘，疲倦地閉上雙眼，清楚曉得這樣做也無法驅散那些遲遲在他腦海中縈繞不去的悲傷眼神。

  


　　當Tom揉著疼痛的左肩窩再次走出臥房時，客廳是暗著的。唯一光照的電視開著最低音量，微弱的白光顫抖地發散在有限空間內；茶几被收拾乾淨了。

　　沙發上，Lowell半躺著，眼睛半闔，頭一點一點的，顯然正打在瞌睡，聽見Tom走出客房的腳步聲他立刻從沙發上彈起，深棕色的頭髮在腦上岔得歪歪斜斜，大睜雙眼內的睏意已然消失無蹤。

　　「我──」

　　兩人同時張口也同時住口。Tom繃緊雙唇，而Lowell則尷尬地搔搔後腦，然後他擺擺手示意對方繼續：「你先吧。」

　　Tom深吸一口氣。

　　「抱歉，我剛才太嚴厲了，放任自己的情緒波及你，是我不對。」

　　「呃，我剛才只顧著自己侃侃而談，沒有設想到你的工作讓你見識過的，遠比我的經歷要糟糕痛苦上千萬倍，是我太自以為是。」

　　Tom搖搖頭。「別責怪你自己。變成現在這種狀態也不是你自願的。」

　　「那……我們現在沒事了？」

　　「沒事了。」

　　警探看見對方全身線條忽然都放鬆了。「好……那就好。」

　　然後他們一起陷入了尷尬的沉默。Lowell搔著他的後頸，看起來也努力想再找個話題；Tom索性決定出手解救他們倆。

　　「你在看什麼？」

　　「噢！呃，『夜訪吸血鬼』，Tom Cruise跟Brad Pitt，跟──」

　　「Kirsten Dunst。」警探幫對方補上。

　　「對……」Lowell忽然變得扭捏起來，Tom不得不承認他這個樣子其實有點可愛，「你想、你想一起看嗎？還是你想看別的？我還有──」

　　「『夜訪吸血鬼』就好。」Tom無視對方的慌張，推開幾個抱枕，在另一張沙發上坐下，等待殭屍也坐回位置上，再次按下播放鈕繼續。

　　那部電影裡每個角色都蒼白得嚇人。當然他們理應要蒼白到嚇人，他們是吸血鬼不是嗎？不過，就坐在咫尺外，另一張沙發上的Lowell Tracey，同樣身為超自然生物，同樣也應該要蒼白而且嚇人，畢竟他是個殭屍，仰賴食腦維生。

　　可坐在這間客廳，和Lowell一起沉默地觀賞著不那麼恐怖的恐怖經典，除了寧靜之外，Tom卻只感覺異常安心。

　　彷彿那些在他腦海中吵雜的噪音都不見了，他的感官終於能有空暇返回專注到自己身上，痠疼、疲憊，開始在各個部位張牙舞爪，試圖博取他的注意力。

　　他抬手捏住一邊頸側的肌肉腫塊推揉，想紓減一點肇因長時間埋首工作而累積的僵硬。他左邊肩胛深處，曾被子彈割斷又癒合的那條肌肉特別、特別難受，然而無論他如何嘗試，始終都壓不到真正的癥結位點。

　　他並沒有注意到自己努力了多久，直到Lowell低沉的聲音自他身後的沙發傳來：「你介意我幫忙嗎？」

　　當他呢喃著「不、沒關係」時，殭屍已經起身了，來到他背後，扶著他的肩膀將他的上半身帶起來。

　　「趴著你會比較舒服。」他告訴Tom，而就連Tom都驚訝，自己居然沒有反抗地服從了。

　　光是鋪直俯趴在沙發上，他全身的肌肉就已經舒服到想呻吟出聲。當Lowell厚實的手掌撫上來，熟練、精準地找到最糾結的那一個點，並用力推下去時，Tom忍不住將臉埋入座墊裡，讓呻吟溢出口中。

　　或許是錯覺，他感覺到他身上的Lowell僵了一秒，但很快又調整成另一個更容易施力的姿勢繼續。殭屍在平穩、未間斷的動作中清了清喉嚨，似乎要掃除某些不存在的不自在。

　　「如果太用力要告訴我。」他告訴Tom。

　　「你做得很好。」Tom回應道，感覺Lowell的手指正在化解另一處糾結的肌肉，舒適的放鬆感在那些美好的手指離去以後拓展開，「謝謝你。」

　　一會當身上的重量移開時，Tom小小失望了一下，然而重量很快又挪到他的小腿上方；Lowell開始著手按摩他的腰際。

　　Tom思考著自己是否應該開口，與對方閒聊上幾句，但又感覺這樣似乎看起來像客戶在接受按摩師服務時出於無聊而沒話找話，大概會讓Lowell感到尷尬，索性作罷。

　　「介意我問你怎麼會來西雅圖嗎？」

　　那個問句自Tom身後冒出來；顯然對方抱持的想法與他南轅北轍。Tom對著沙發嘆息。他的臉側轉過來，磨蹭座墊織料幾下，在一次呼吸之後他告訴對方：

　　「與我合作過的一位上級警官來這裡協辦一樁案件時意外身亡，我來接替完成她的工作。」

　　Lowell掐揉著他腰側的手沒有停下動作。「那麼你怎麼會被指派來……？」

　　「行政程序問題。」Tom在對方推開一條緊繃的肌肉時把臉再次埋進沙發，待Lowell移開手後弓起脖子，用額頭抵住座墊，語氣顫抖地接續：「離開前的最後一個案子。下星期六的班機回貝爾法斯特。」

　　他感覺Lowell的雙手向下滑到了大腿，隔著長褲按摩著他發痠的膕旁肌群。這本該是不帶情慾的善意，但是除了情人與床伴，Tom鮮少經歷這樣親密的撫觸，沿著臀部下緣由內而外推揉的拇指、扣握著他臀側的有力長指，讓他想起被前任男友用同樣姿勢打開的羞恥回憶，他想念臀瓣被人掌握、入口被人用舌頭長驅直入地舔開的那種──

　　操。

　　Tom猛縮了一下，快速翻過身用手肘撐住自己，發現Lowell跨跪在他膝蓋上空，沒有被他忽臨的粗暴動作打到鼻樑，而是居高臨下地皺眉望著他，似乎不解Tom突如其來的推拒。

　　然而他腫脹的牛仔褲已經出賣了他。

　　Tom的視線自Lowell勃發的下半身移回對方深不可測的臉。他的呼吸變得深而急促。Lowell彎低姿態，堅定、未曾斷開直視地逐漸接近Tom，直到他冰冷的雙唇終於觸及警探乾燥的那雙。

　　火苗一觸即發。

　　Tom抽著氣扣緊殭屍頸項，將他壓入自己吻中。他們吻得凌亂又毫無章法，但熱情彌補了所有的不完美，兩個人都急欲從對方嘴裡奪取更多。

　　Lowell在他們的舌頭磨蹭交纏時抓住Tom的手腕，戒指壓入他腕上凹陷，命令似地帶著他隔著牛仔褲愛撫自己的勃起，自己則毫不客氣地一把罩住警探腿間的鼓脹，帶著狠勁搓揉、擠壓它。

　　「操。」Tom錯開臉低聲詛咒，換得Lowell得逞的微笑，以及迅速解開他皮帶褲頭的手指。那隻帶繭的掌心貼上自己久未照料的陰莖時，Tom幾乎眼冒金星。他報復地伸手將Lowell的牛仔褲頭用力扯開，一口氣將對方的內褲拉到膝蓋，握住Lowell略粗的勃起，張口一吞到底。

　　「幹！」Lowell大罵，猛推開他，並將他壓回沙發上，狂烈地吻上來，像要吞了Tom那樣地啃咬他的嘴，同時欺下身姿，將兩人赤裸的性器交疊一塊，並用他帶著長年練習吉他而堆積出厚繭的手圈住彼此，挺動腰肢，帶著Tom一起操進他們粗糙的掌心。

　　沒有太久他們就先後射出來，乳白的精液噴灑在他們的衣褲與掌間，他們氣喘吁吁且無力動彈，累得只能挨著彼此的腦袋等待高潮後的餘韻退去。

　　空氣中載浮載沉的腥羶此刻聞起來居然不令人反感。

　　Tom睏倦地闔上眼睛，嗅著Lowell的呼吸與氣息放鬆地打盹，沒有注意到自己何時跌入熟睡。

  


　　他清醒在米白色的客廳，花了兩秒才記起自己在哪裡。殭屍冰涼的軀體沉甸甸地壓在他身上，他右半邊的身子都是麻的。千萬隻螞蟻在他試圖抽出身體時瘋狂在他肩膀裡鑽動，噬咬他的血肉。

　　Tom用他唯一自由的左手蓋住臉，用最大力氣來回亂抹，直到晨起的恍惚通通被抹除，自我惡厭再度回潮反噬。

　　他費了一點力氣才把殭屍推到內側，艱難地從對方沉重的身下掙脫出來，半滑半滾地跌到地上，扶著沙發小心站起來。昨晚按摩換來的舒緩，在歷經了沙發上的整夜昏睡後全數功虧一簣，肩頸與背部的肌肉又開始悄聲抗議。

　　他的襯衫與長褲都毀了，沾滿兩個人風乾的精液，白色的，帶著腥臭，像有人醉酒吐在那裡；前一晚聞起來討好的交媾氣味現在只令他噁心。

　　沙發上的殭屍動了幾下，半攬著靠枕的手收得更緊，彷彿要摟住同寢對象不讓對方離開。

　　Tom盯著沙發上熟睡的男人，忽然一陣反胃。

　　他衝進浴室，抱著洗臉盆乾嘔了幾下，擰開水龍頭捧水漱口幾回，草草洗了一把臉，才感覺好一點。

　　操！他厭惡自己往往容易因為一時軟弱，放縱衝動誤事。

　　熱水的蒸氣填滿了整間浴室，他用頭重重槌牆兩下。這樣很好，疼痛讓他保持清醒，保持警惕，才能掌控住事態，不會讓所有事情變得無法收拾──

　　現在他能做的就是亡羊補牢。

　　脫下沾著髒污的衣物換上乾淨衣著，恢復整潔讓他終於感覺比較像是正常的自己了。他握著手機，赤腳走進廚房，撥了隊長的公務號碼。

　　窗外灰白的晨曦看起來如此了無生氣。

　　「Suzuki。」

　　「長官抱歉吵醒你，我是Anderson。發生了一些事，我認為自己不再適任Tracey先生的護衛工作，詳細情形我稍後會再向您──」

　　有人搶走了他的手機。

　　「沒事的，督察，一切只是誤會。我們發生了一點小口角，Anderson警官現在正在情緒上頭。他的保護工作執行得相當出色，我信任他的能力，也希望由他繼續負責這項任務。」殭屍壓低聲音，快速平順地說完，並在電話另一端的Suzuki說了什麼時點了點頭，同時直直回迎Tom正怒視自己的目光，再低聲回應幾句，然後掛上電話。

　　「你知道你正在做什麼嗎？」警探沉聲質問對方。

　　「那你又知道嗎？」Lowell將手機遞還給對方，但Tom沒有伸手去接。殭屍甚至還沒換下昨晚的衣服，他身上還帶著他們前一晚放縱的證據。星星點點，刺痛Tom的雙眼。

　　「我告訴過你，我不和工作相關人士上床。經過昨夜，我有非常合理的理由解除這項職位。」

　　「你是在告訴我，就因為昨天我跟你一起打了一場手槍，今早起床之後，你就自動忘記了所有你所受過的專業訓練，喪失所有判斷能力，無法保護我遠離我『從不存在』的安全威脅？」Lowell噴出一聲冷笑，「拜託，想說服我，你得再加把勁。」

　　「這是我的原則。我打破了它，就必須補救。」

　　「這操他的到底是什麼可笑的原則？」Lowell瞪大雙眼，滿臉不敢置信，「你覺得因為你和我操過，就會對我產生偏頗？哈！要是按照你的標準，與證人、同事還是記者上過床的員警全都應該引咎辭職，這個世界的罪犯大概都要操他衝到街上買醉狂歡了，因為每間警局只會剩下那名年過六十，白髮凸肚，正等著退休白領退休金的老頭──噢不，說不定他年輕時也跟這些人搞過呢！」

　　理智上Tom曉得Lowell的說法完全是強詞奪理，但他的嘲諷依然打中了Tom的痛處。

　　咬牙等待胸口的抽痛過去之後，他才冷冷回話：「並不是只有我這麼認為。警察手冊明明白白地寫著：『不應與工作上接觸到、可能濫用信任或權力的對象，發展或追求任何不適當的情感或性關係』。」

　　Lowell立刻諷刺地大笑：「哇噢，原來打個手槍也能構成不適當條件啊！還是你認為我有濫用你信任或權力的疑慮，所以才這麼堅持要另外找人來接手？」

　　面對這樣的指控，Tom依舊沉著臉，沒有任何回應，Lowell顯然也不甚在意，逕自繼續，「我以為你曉得，這只是兩個人一起爽一下而已，你沒愛上我、我沒愛上你，爽完就結束了。」他刻意頓了一下，接著緩緩露出恍然大悟的表情：「還是你愛上我了？」

　　Tom瞇起雙眼。

　　「拜託，我知道你沒那麼容易被搞定，背後一定有另外的理由。」Lowell收起誇張的姿態，認真地直視對方，「是什麼？」

　　警探盯著眼前殭屍固執又殷切的神情，估量著對方的認真程度。他是真的渴望了解Tom的堅持。渴望了解Tom，還有他執著的原因。

　　他決定先退一步。

　　「我的指導，」他開口，「在我到職的第一天告訴我一個故事。我的前任在屆臨退休前夕，被人發現陳屍在一間廉價旅館的房間。腦袋開花。腦漿噴滿整面枕頭。兇手是他保護多年的線人，一名二十來歲的妓女。他們發生口角，他掏槍，她搶槍，然後槍枝意外走火。就因為走錯一步，三十多年來累積的成就與名聲一夕成土。」

　　Lowell沒有立即回應，而是細細讀著Tom臉上的表情；Tom任由他打量。

　　一會之後殭屍說道：「不，不只這麼簡單。」他淺淺搖了搖頭，「你不想說也沒關係。如果你真心認為，經過昨天的事情後自己無法勝任這項工作，想要找別人來接手，那就打吧。我只是很遺憾，你對自己的能力信任如此低落。」他將手機塞回對方手裡，掠過Tom左側並擦撞了他肩膀一下，走回客廳，大步踏進浴室。

　　Tom轉身盯著歌手消失在門板之後，垂臉瞅視掌中的手機，思忖地把玩一會，才將那台冰涼的小機器滑回長褲口袋裡。

　　他煮了熱水，泡了兩杯茶放在客廳茶几上，旁邊擱著他工作用的筆記本與電腦，等待殭屍從浴室裡出來。當對方裹著浴巾、擦拭著半裸上身的身影自湧出門外的蒸氣中浮現時，他清晰、平靜地開口：

　　「我需要知道你那週每一天的行程。」

　　Lowell站在浴室門口，還光著腳，一手握著披在頸上的毛巾另一手扶著腰，臉上揚起一抹明亮、讚許的微笑。


	6. Chapter 6

　　收到信件當天，Lowell因為宿醉，整個早上都待在家，直到接近中午才起床。下午兩點與來西雅圖出差的老朋友Rory Stevens在第二十四大道的咖啡廳午餐。（「不可能是Rory，他比你在警局裡一半的同事都還要正直。而且要是他看你不爽，會直接給你一拳，不會寄這種故弄玄虛的匿名信唬你；大二時我就驗證過這點了。」）六點他抵達南大街的酒吧。他認識酒保Jackson，對方將一半空間堆滿雜物的休息室借給他暖身。八點他準時上場，演出在大約十點半結束。結束後他留下來跟幾名（「大概三個──還是四個吧，我不記得了，只印象有個紅髮、臉蛋比較漂亮的叫Amy，其他的就……別指望我的記憶。」）熱情的女歌迷聊了一小陣，她們看起來與一般歌迷沒什麼太大差別。他在十一點十分左右回到公寓。當晚值班的門衛Antonio提醒他，他的信箱有一封信。

　　信封就是普通商店裡米白色、二十個一美元的那種，外表相當正常。這並不是Lowell第一次在私人信箱收到歌迷來信。他的公開聯絡地址在經紀公司，因此大多數的歌迷來信都是寄到那裡，然而也曾有過一、兩位特別「積極」的女性，不曉得從何處得到他的私人地址，寄了好幾封用字熱情如火的情書（「其中一封撒過香水的，上頭還印了一枚完整的口紅印。她特別強調那個顏色的名字就叫作『高潮』──幹嘛？別這樣看我，我只是照她寫的如實轉述給你而已。」），因此這次Lowell也並未另作它想就收下了。

　　「後來那幾名寄件人怎麼了？」Tom繼續埋頭抄寫筆記。

　　「那是上一間公寓。地方太小了，如果開派對只能邀請五個人來，否則大家就得時時刻刻前胸貼後背地跳探戈了，倒不是說我會介意這樣啦，不過──」

　　「搬家之後你沒有想到應該要保護好新地址嗎？」

　　「我需要嗎？如果有誰真心想要知道我住哪，他們只要在表演之後尾隨我，或是手段高明一點，來跟我搭訕多聊幾句碰碰運氣，總是有機會跟著我回家的。」Lowell打量著再次把目光移回筆記上的警探，「你正在一定在想：『一點保護隱私的意識都沒有，難怪會收到這種信。』」

　　「我不檢討受害人。」

　　「『正常情況下。』」

　　「Trac──」Tom在對方挑高的眉頭下改口，「Lowell，如果你不相信我會幫助你，那麼當初又何苦堅持留下我？」

　　「因為護衛與調查是兩碼子事？」

　　「在警察眼中，這是同一件事。」

　　「還是因為這種扮家家酒的小匿名信，警方根本沒當一回事，案件就扔給你一個人處理，而叫你過來我家也不過是應付應付，作作樣子？」

　　Tom沒有回應，端起筆記本再掃讀了一次記錄。

　　「哈！還真被我說中了！你這小可憐，因為行政程序卡在這，還被長官當作礙眼的足球踢來踢去，最後被踢進了下水道。」

　　「你把自己比喻成下水道？」Tom抬起臉，似笑非笑地回嘴。

　　「一條非常、非常──」Lowell扭轉了姿勢，雙手好整以暇地枕起腦袋，一雙長腿橫越整張沙發，腳踝高高翹起，再擱在另一端的扶手上，「火辣的──」伸手取過桌上摻了過量辣椒醬的河口血腥瑪麗，朝對方舉杯，臉上附帶一個調情的笑容，「下水道。」

　　Tom又把臉埋進筆記中。「最近有沒有發生什麼可疑的事情？」

　　「例如？」

　　「行跡詭異的人、對你不滿的人、口角或衝突等等。」

　　「收到信的前一天下午，我跟製作人吵了一架算嗎？」

　　Tom問了那人的名字並記了下來，打算等等請Clive幫他跟對方確認這件事。

　　「你有任何會讓人想寄這封信給你的理由嗎？」

　　「就我記憶所及，沒有。」殭屍將手中喝了一半的雞尾酒放在肚子上，「不過……你倒是讓我想起一件事。但也可能是我多想了。」

　　「就說吧，只是做個記錄。」

　　「我的經紀人Gennie有天來問我，我的某一首歌的靈感來源是什麼。她通常不管這一類的事情。」

　　「那是什麼時候的事？」

　　「大概上個月吧。『帶我走』。我其實沒有特別喜歡那首，歌詞有點太……淺白了。」

　　「那你怎麼回答？」

　　「我說我某天睡醒，那首歌就出現在我腦海裡了。」

　　「而實際情況是？」

　　「那就是實際情況。」

　　Tom凝視他幾秒，又低下頭繼續書寫。

　　「你不相信我。」Lowell說。

　　「如果我不相信你， _Lowell_ ，」Tom說，抬起臉直視對方，「從第一天起我就不會留在這裡。」然後他的注意力又回到了筆記上頭。

　　一會之後，殭屍的聲音才從另一張沙發上幽幽冒出來：「所以……大警探先生有推導出什麼理論了嗎？」故作輕鬆以掩飾侷促的語調反而令Tom想笑，但他忍住了。

　　「暫時沒有。有任何想法我會再跟你說。」

　　他收好鋼筆，起身帶著筆記本走到陽台，從口袋掏出手機撥通電話。

　　「Babineaux警探。」

　　「Clive，我是Anderson。」

　　「嗨啊兄弟！保母工作好玩嗎？」Tom還來不及回答，Clive又逕自接下去，「我知道被寵壞的小男孩很難照顧啦，但你要撐著點，公文下來你就解脫了。」

　　Tom停頓了一秒。「他其實也沒那麼糟糕。」

　　「是嗎？」Clive笑了兩聲，如果他此刻在Tom身旁，必定會給警探後背兩掌安慰對方，「沒關係的我都懂。不過怎啦，找我什麼事？」

　　Tom告訴Clive，Lowell曾與製作人在收信前一天有過爭執，並將姓名與地址給了對方；Clive答應這兩天會過去找那位製作人談談。Tom在道謝之後掛上電話。

　　他回到客廳時，Lowell已經鑽進廚房裡，似乎在準備午餐了。Tom告訴對方自己需要下樓一趟，與前幾天碰巧都沒有排班的警衛Antonio確認一些事，請他在確認訪客身分以前不要隨意開門，便出門下到一樓大廳。

　　Antonio是一名壯碩的中年男子，有張相當親和的黝黑圓臉。他告訴警探，信是與其它信件及包裹一起送達的，並非掛號，所以他就當作普通信件處理，直接投入住戶信箱。他平時就會注意沒有固定收件習慣的住戶，假如當天有來信，會提醒他們察看信箱。

　　Tom請Antonio調出監視攝影機的錄影，確認了對方說詞。他謝過警衛，準備返回頂樓公寓時Antonio攔住了他。

　　「有件事──先生。我、我不確定有沒有關聯，但是……」

　　Tom停了下來。

　　「有個女孩子……幾個星期前，有個女孩走進來，說她弄丟了錢包和手機，想跟我借電話打給家裡。撥了以後她說沒人接，又跟我要了一杯水。等我倒水出來，她已經不見了。」

　　「你還記得是哪一天嗎？」

　　「是……二十四號。那天水手隊擊敗了小熊。」

　　「可以描述一下女孩的樣貌嗎？」

　　「很年輕，十五、六歲上下，也可能更小，我不確定，現在的女孩子都很成熟，我的外甥女Maya十二歲的時候我以為她讀九年級了。」

　　「其他特徵還有印象嗎？髮色，口音，或是特殊的記號？」

　　「黑髮，還有她前面的頭髮──你怎麼稱呼？瀏海！她的瀏海有一束染成那種灰灰的綠色。她看起來似乎有中、不，西亞……中東……就是那、那一帶的血統，但我也不能肯定，有可能是我認錯了……不過、她左邊的眼角有一顆小痣。」

　　「當天的監視器錄影還有存檔嗎？」

　　Antonio搖搖頭。「只保留兩個星期就會刪掉了。而且她戴了棒球帽，我想你也沒辦法從攝影機獲得多少線索。」

　　「好的。謝謝你告訴我。」Tom對警衛點點頭。

　　「我……我惹上麻煩了嗎，先生？」

　　Tom掃了一眼藏在對方西裝襯衫領間的銀色小十字架，很快再度抬眼回望對方焦慮的臉。「沒有，別擔心。那個女孩可能真的只是弄丟手機、錢包，向你借個電話而已。」他朝Antonio安撫地笑笑，然後轉身走進電梯間。

　　按下頂樓的樓層按鈕以後，他靠在牆上，開始整理剛剛收集到的資訊。Tom不太意外調查大概會一無所獲。像這種只有一封疑似恐嚇來信的案件，局裡在有更激進的威脅出現以前通常不會受理，因為這樣的案例比大多數人想像的還要頻繁，而線索則多半少的可憐，他們的人力有限，不可能處理每一位民眾的報案；Suzuki礙於公關壓力把案子扔給他已經是破例。

　　他考慮著夾帶Lowell出門調查的可能，又立刻推翻自己。

　　即使「我知道你做了什麼」看起來不像個真正的威脅，但難保寄件者在目標沒有具體反應的情況下，情緒加溫沸騰，失去控制，採取更激烈的手段。

　　反正郵戳與郵局那頭已經被Clive宣告是條死路，至於如果真的需要訪問Lowell的經紀人，Tom也只要去電即可。

　　他步出電梯，走至公寓門前，手指落在門鈴上但沒有按下。

　　這件事真的有可能在他回貝爾法斯特以前落幕嗎？如果不是，會有人接替他的工作，在確定威脅消失以前繼續保護Lowell嗎？

　　他聽見吉他的旋律自門後透出來。那些和弦聽上去並不怎麼快樂，像是失戀三個月還走不出情傷的人，周末晚上一個人坐在客廳地板上，邊灌著一整瓶威士忌邊啜泣，背景音響會播放的歌。

　　也像是寂靜夜晚，躺在床上只想把自己縮起默默流淚時聽的歌。

　　Tom再等了五秒才按下門鈴。吉他聲瞬間熄滅。他聽見音箱接觸地板的空音，赤裸的腳步聲由遠而近，他張嘴，剛說了：「我是──」兩字，一連串門鎖已經被迅速解除，Lowell綻放的笑顏取代了門板所在的位置。

　　「大廳冒險有任何斬獲嗎？」他問，笑容明亮而討好，Tom朝他皺眉。

　　「你還沒有確定來者身分就開門。」

　　Lowell聳聳肩。「算算時間，除了你大概也不會是其他人了。」

　　「要是門外是持槍威脅，準備你一應門就一槍爆了你的頭，你正好一腳踏入對方槍口下。」Tom頓了頓，「還是你要告訴我，殭屍就算被爆頭了，也有能力復原？」

　　「不，我們被爆頭就死翹翹了。字面上的死翹翹。掛了。葛屁。但你那『確認來者』的小把戲也無法阻止子彈從貓眼穿出斃了我，不是嗎？」

　　Tom正想開口反駁，Lowell搶先接續：「餓了嗎？午餐好了。」他轉身退開，讓警探有空間進門，站在通往廚房的轉角微笑，等待對方跟上。Tom瞅著對方，深深呼出一口氣才進門。

　　還在玄關時他就聞到了滿室洋蔥、百里香與燉牛肉的香氣，所以當Lowell將午餐放到他面前時他並不意外。

　　他注視著那碗燉肉，馬鈴薯塊切得稍嫌大，胡蘿蔔有點太多，也少了Tom母親私房的月桂葉調味，但這無疑是碗道地的愛爾蘭燉肉，自地球的另一端飛來這片大陸以後他就再也沒吃過。他抬眼望向桌子對面的Lowell，後者正盯著自己，隱隱期待著Tom的反應。

　　Tom覺得自己應該要向對方道謝，然而從他口中迸出的卻是：「你不需要討好我，我也會做好我的工作。」後半句聽起來稍嫌諷刺，可Lowell沒有生氣也沒有失望。

　　「但我 _想要_ 討好你。」殭屍說，Tom沒有應聲，只是抬手拾起湯匙，於是Lowell轉而問道：「怎麼樣？大廳有任何神經病跟蹤狂留下的線索嗎？」

　　隔了一會警探才回答：「沒有。不過我認為現在還沒到你能獨自離開公寓的時機。」

　　桌對面的人立刻喜出望外。

　　「所以我可以在陪同下出門囉？」

　　「我不建議這麼做。」

　　「你養過狗嗎？」Lowell問，Tom戒備地望著對方，不確定自己該不該坦白在貝爾法斯特還有一隻米格魯正等著他回去。「我小的時候有幾年，會到諾福克郡的外公家度暑假。他養了一隻叫作Woody的黃金獵犬。有一年，一個很大的颶風來襲，我們被迫留在家裡，窗外整片狂風暴雨，他們甚至不讓我走近窗戶，害怕會有什麼被吹得撞進來，把我的小腦袋瓜給砸爛。一整天，我們沒有辦法出門，而Woody，可憐的Woody，除了被風雨嚇得不輕，還不能出外撇條，但如果牠膽敢上在屋裡，外公肯定會揍牠，所以牠只能夾著尾巴，把滿肚子的屎憋住。雖然只有一天，但對Woody來說肯定像是一年。」他舉起湯匙湊近鼻前，注視著上頭的馬鈴薯，「我現在完全能體會Woody的痛苦。」他搖搖頭，將那口馬鈴薯吃掉。

　　Tom盯著Lowell幾秒，低下臉又舀了一匙燉肉，用力吸了兩下鼻子。

　　「你之前說，變成殭屍之後就很少公開露面了，但你還是會在一間酒吧固定駐唱？」

　　一提到酒吧，Lowell明顯被點燃了興致。

　　「感謝進步的科技，現在只要一個YouTube頻道，就能免費幫你吸引二十萬名歌迷，一個iTunes帳號則能幫你賣出十萬張唱片，公開的宣傳不再像十年前那樣舉足輕重。變成殭屍之後，我不能長時間暴露在腎上腺素之下，上台表演變得很危險，如果我太激動，情況就會變得…… _慘不忍睹_ 。Jackson的酒吧是我唯一還會去的地方。Jackson，我到美國來認識的第二個人，也是第一個好人。他的酒吧不需要太熱烈的歌曲，只要彈彈悲傷的情歌，讓失戀的人更加痛苦到想拿刀戳進自己心臟一了百了就可以了；還有，最後、也是最重要的：那裡的啤酒即使加了辣椒醬，依然是全西雅圖第一。」

　　他拿起水杯，像在緬懷Jackson的啤酒那樣喝了一口。Tom沒有費心遮掩自己唇邊的微笑，接著他忽然哽住。

　　「等等，你說你不能長時間地暴露在腎上腺素下，但是你昨晚……」

　　這下換Lowell尷尬起來，他裝模作樣咳了一聲。

　　「昨晚是……我變成殭屍之後第一次成功跑回本壘。我不曉得為什麼，但你……聞著你的味道，讓我在興奮的同時卻也冷靜了一點，讓我不至於……『過熱』。我不知道原因，但總之，事情就是這樣。」

　　他繃著嘴角，用來掩飾蒼白膚色的粉底下浮現了可疑的紅暈。Tom安靜地瞅著對方一小會，接著垂下眼，說：「你才沒有跑回本壘。」

　　「那我以後會有機會嗎？」Lowell立刻問道。

　　「沒有。別得寸進尺。吃你的午餐。」

　　Tom壓低視線，卻依然沒錯過對方臉上正放肆開綻的笑容。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Walking on Cars - Speeding Cars](https://youtu.be/38zSCvs_7Pk)  
>  _This is the safest way to go nobody gets hurt._  
>  You go back to him and then I'll go back to her.

　　Clive在隔日下午來了電話。

　　Tom掃了一眼來電顯示，瞥了一眼正半背對著他譜曲的Lowell，推門走出客廳，來到陽台。在他腳下，西雅圖市區的車潮川流不息。

　　「Anderson。」

　　「Tom，我是Clive。我去找我們的大製作人談過了。他說沒錯，他的確在那天與『殭屍先生』有過爭執，但他們本來就經常為了編曲的事情爭吵，那日甚至不是最激烈的一次；另外，他提到，寄恐嚇信對他並沒有好處，因為Lowell必須取消宣傳行程，單曲銷售量勢必會下降。我沒看出這項說法的破綻。」

　　「了解，謝謝你。」Tom站在陽台，帶著餘熱的微風吹撫著他的頭髮。他隔著玻璃窗，注視坐在客廳Lowell；後者正抱著一把吉他，變換嘗試著幾種不同的和弦，眉頭微鎖。

　　「然後，壞消息──」Clive說，而Tom皺眉，「上面要求你回局裡一趟，關於Gibson案，辯方律師質疑證人的指認過程有疑慮，他們正在逐一抓相關人士去會談。老大要我過去換你，我已經在路上了，十五分鐘之後到。」

　　他的世界靜止了一秒。

　　然後他說：「好。」目光依然沒有離開室內的Lowell，切斷通話以後他才發現自己從回應結束就屏住了呼吸，直到現在。

　　他垂下握著手機的手，而Lowell恰好抬頭看過來，眉頭緩緩鬆開，湛藍的眼睛對上Tom視線，然後他慢慢微笑起來，溫柔的笑意染進那對晴空般的雙瞳。

　　Tom站在原地，忽然想要倒退，想要離開這裡，離開到一處不會被這樣的眼睛注視的地方。

　　他給了自己幾秒，看著Lowell的笑容逐漸從他臉上褪去，眼神變得警覺。Tom沒有斷開他們膠著的視線，但是他需要深吸一口氣，才能推門走進客廳。

　　得知這項消息時，Lowell沉著臉，緊盯著Tom好一會，最後敷衍地應了一聲「嗯」，就低下頭將注意放回手上的工作，再沒說什麼。他依舊坐在沙發上相同的位置，懷裡抱著吉他，但指頭在弦上爬刷的速度變得急躁許多。

　　Tom的肩膀隱約又痛起來了。

　　他感覺得出對方的不滿，但他找不到任何合理解釋。

　　他不認為自己有必要安撫對方近乎孩童般任性的感受，於是十分鐘後當Clive抵達公寓，他也只是簡單介紹了兩人，再向Clive點個頭就離開。

  
  


　　在貝爾法斯特，他沒有進辦公室的最長紀錄是三天；西雅圖打破了他的紀錄。五天沒有進來分局，這裡依舊如同戰場；大概沒有哪一間分局辦公室不像戰場，只是他一直沒有習慣這裡挑高的天花板。他懷疑建築師以為這樣的設計，能讓加班員警比較不會感覺自己像那些被困在馬戲團籠裡的雄獅，為了無法做掉那些在外頭四處亂竄的小丑而沮喪得扯落一地鬃毛；眼前的場景充分顯示他的設計期待完全落空。

　　Tom走進辦公室時，主導偵辦Gibson案的隊長Wright正從Suzuki的辦公室出來，他瞥見Tom，在他身前停下腳步，重重把手擱在年輕警探的肩上，直視Tom的眼神堅定。

　　「別擔心，只是辯方律師的小把戲，他們能搞掉這項證據也搞不掉其它的。那個混帳逃不了。」

　　Tom繃緊下頷，對著他點點頭。Wright拍了拍警探的肩膀，往自己座位的方向走去。Tom緩慢地轉身，繼續向前，直到督察辦公室門前停下，用最小幅度吸一口氣，然後敲門。

　　「請進。」

　　一名有著尖下巴、頭頂微禿的瘦削男子站在Suzuki左側，眼神銳利，隔著一副官僚的金邊眼鏡打量Tom。他的淺灰西裝看起來質料高檔，款式有些年代但保養得當。

　　 _辯護律師。_ Tom想著，這種為了錢能扭曲是非的人種，比大西洋另一岸的那群看起來還要不屑假裝道貌岸然，但那股臭味是一樣的，為了勝訴無所不用其極，如同母豬追嗅著松露般瘋狂挖掘警方任何可能的失誤。

　　Suzuki指了指桌前的位置：「請坐，Anderson警探。」待Tom完全坐定以後他才接續，「這位是Jason Frame的辯護律師Forest先生，他是為了Gibson一案的證人指證證據來的。」

　　Tom的視線自上司轉移到了Forest身上。Forest正盯著他，接著他低頭翻動手中的資料，一面開口：「Anderson警探，根據我手上的資料，你隸屬於北愛爾蘭、貝爾法斯特警部，是在Gibson女士身亡以後，為了協助她原本正進行的案子短期借調來西雅圖的，是嗎？」

　　「是的。」Tom回答，聲線壓得比平常要低。

　　「所以你來此的主要目的，是針對Gibson女士、」

　　「Gibson警司。」Tom更正他。

　　Forest看了他一眼，像在評估什麼，很快又繼續：「──Gibson警司手上的案子，即Spector案而來的，是嗎？」

　　「是。」

　　「請說明你在Gibson案裡所扮演的角色。」

　　Tom交握十指，讓它們自然地垂在膝蓋之間，微微仰臉直視律師。

　　「我抵達西雅圖時，Gibson案仍在調查中。負責案件的Wright警長認為，我曾與Gibson警司合作過較長時間，比起小組的其他成員更了解她的性格，可能有助於偵辦進行，便邀請我以顧問身分協助調查。」

　　他小心藏住在胸口加速的心跳，強迫自己的呼吸及語調維持低沉、平穩。

　　「可以從頭描述該案證人Thompson太太的指認經過嗎？」

　　「警方尋訪現場鄰近住所時，Thompson太太向訪查員警表示，自己曾在案發時間附近聽見有人打鬥的吵鬧聲。她從自家三樓的窗戶探頭，看見一名金髮、約莫二十到二十五歲的年輕男子，揹著一個女用皮包自案發的巷弄快步跑出。員警詢問她，如果她再次見到兇手，是否可能認出對方；她表示可以。案發三天後，警方依據從現場採集到的指紋拘留了Jason Frame。Thompson太太從另外九名擁有相同特徵的男子照片中指認出Frame。」

　　「Thompson太太是否曾在指認之前被告知，嫌犯可能不在指認照片當中？」

　　「是。」

　　「照片是同時被呈現在Thompson太太面前還是逐張展示？」

　　Tom的心臟懸空了一秒，但他沒有表現出來。他祈禱自己沒有表現出來。

　　「同時。」他回答。趁著Forest低頭書寫筆記時Tom急忙望向他的上司。Suzuki對著他幾不可見地點了一下頭，Tom眨眨眼，謹慎地調整好自己的呼吸頻率，扣緊交握的雙手。

　　Suzuki轉向律師。「還有其它問題要問Anderson警探嗎，Forest先生？」

　　「最後一個問題，Anderson警探。」Forest從他的報告中抬起臉，鏡片藏不住他盯上野兔的獵隼眼神。

　　「你會怎麼形容Stella Gibson這個人？」

  
  


　　Tom打開車門，鑽進駕駛座。他把鑰匙插入鑰匙孔，但沒有發動引擎。車廂內凝固的空氣造成他輕微的呼吸困難。停車場內一片寂靜，只有充斥耳邊的白噪音與他粗糙的喘息。他的左肩窩疼痛難耐。

　　他抬起手，握住方向盤，人工皮革在汗濕的掌心底下吱呀作響。

　　拿到報告的隔天他造訪了那條窄巷。他把雙手插入夾克口袋，站在巷口往內眺。巷道平凡無奇，如同每一座城市都會擁有的陰暗角落，碎玻璃、肉屑殘渣、空瓶罐與菸蒂四散在深夜雨後微濕的泥地上，空氣中漂浮著微薄的酸敗氣息。

　　Stella Gibson被人發現時坐臥在距離巷口四十碼的牆邊，整片左手掌結滿從腹側傷口流出、風乾的血跡。金髮散亂地披在她肩上，右手的指甲縫內卡著泥沙。沿路的血跡與手機殘骸顯示，她在受傷之後仍支撐著步行近二十碼，才因失血過多不支倒下。

　　Tom走到她最後躺靠的地點，仿效她的姿勢，挨著牆坐下。

　　肝臟嚴重受創，大量出血很快就會模糊她的視線，逐一剝奪她的每項感官：視覺最先消失，然後是嗅覺、觸覺，最後才是聽覺。那晚適逢朔夜無月，巷裡建築夾道，光線更加昏暗，在她殘缺的視野裡，只能看見正前方滿布污痕的子母車，以及一整片髒穢的紅磚牆。不用多久，黑暗就蒙蔽了她的雙眼

　　Tom緩慢地閉上雙眼。

　　她的四肢因為缺血而麻木，疼痛與心跳被放大又接著轉小。她能感受到在她的胸膛，心臟正一下一下將生命打出自己體外。她能隱約聽見行人沙沙的腳步聲，但那很遙遠、非常遙遠，遠得更像是一種回音，縹緲在虛空，不真正存在，在被聽見以前就消失，而她也再提不起力氣喊出任何一個字，她想，但她無法，因為就算她擠出力氣開口，他們也不可能聽見，不可能聽見，不會被聽見……

　　最後一個殘存在她腦海的念頭，是她清楚明白，沒有人能阻止自己滑向死亡。

　　電話鈴響穿破空氣，驚醒了Tom。他猛睜開眼，發現自己還在停車場上，四周除了靜止的車輛杳無人煙。他花了三秒才真正回神，從口袋裡摳出手機湊到耳邊。

　　「Anderson。」

　　「Tom，我是Clive。Tracey不見了。」

　　Tom彷彿被當頭澆了一桶冰水，全身毛細孔瞬間大張，恐慌佔據了他的肺臟。「你說不見了是什麼意思？」

　　「我──我，我去廁所出來就沒看到他，以為他進房休息，但他不在房裡，我找了整層公寓都沒看到他！警衛說有個很像他的背影在十五分鐘前走出大樓，但他那時在簽收包裹，所以只有眼角餘光瞄到──」

　　「二十分鐘後我們大廳門口見。」

　　Clive答應以後Tom掛上電話，發動引擎，用最快速度倒車，一次煞車沒踩地駛出停車場，同時聯繫中心通報巡邏員警Lowell的樣貌特徵，請他們協尋那個跑丟的混帳。

　　他從來沒有在市區飆過車；寄到局裡的罰單大概會報銷他整個月的薪水，但他沒有心神在意。

　　他在公寓大門等了近一分鐘，才看見Clive從十二街的方向跑來，停在他面前，上氣不接下氣，兩次喘息以後才能開口：「我跑了、五個街口、但沒、看到他……」

　　Tom點點頭，要Clive先上樓，以防Lowell先他們一步返回公寓，自己則駕車往南，循著百老匯街沿途搜索。

　　他的直覺告訴他Lowell絕不會徒步；他的重機還在，但三十分鐘的車程已經能載著一個不顧威脅偷溜出門的人到市區，或者更遠──只要他上了大眾運輸。他甚至可能正準備要離開西雅圖了。

　　但Lowell不會去那些地方。不，他不會去。他會去哪？

　　Tom沿著路邊低速行駛，他的未標記警車吸引了不少路人或好奇或懷疑的目光，可他沒有辦法加快速度。白晝消散後的西雅圖街道擴散成一片昏黃的光暈，移動中的路燈在夜晚特別刺眼。Tom生怕抬高車速會讓他錯失Lowell的身影。

　　他甚至不曉得對方是否在出門以前特意變裝過。

　　每一次瞅見疑似Lowell的身形，他就再壓低速度，小心行經對方身側；有幾名路人甚至反瞪了他幾眼。但沒有一個是Lowell。

　　Tom不得不去在意他路過的暗巷，每一條都如此神似Stella送命的那條。

　　他每越過一條街，心就往下再沉一吋。他一直開、一直搜尋，直到他的肺臟無法再正常運作，他不得不強迫自己挑動方向燈暫停到路邊，抵著方向盤喘氣。

　　 _想，你必須想。_ Tom緊捉著方向盤，指節泛白，末梢深陷掌心，但那些疼痛遠遠不夠停止他瘋狂旋轉的焦慮。

　　Lowell可能會去哪？如果他是Lowell，他會想去哪？被關了這麼多天、這麼久，跟Woody一樣，度日如年、滿腹鬱悶與不耐煩，他會去哪、會想去哪──

　　Jackson的酒吧。

　　他變成殭屍以後唯一還會去駐唱的地方，那裡有全西雅圖最好的人與最好的啤酒。

　　Tom再次打出燈號切回車道，踩下油門全力加速。

　　櫃台後高大的酒保告訴他，加上今晚，已經超過一星期沒有看見Lowell進來了。Tom退出酒吧，門外熾熱空氣直直撞上他的臉，阻止了他的腳步。他的直覺要求他留在人行道上而非返回警車。他站在門口，張望左右，接著轉身沿著南大街向東小跑起來。

　　南西雅圖溫暖的夜晚將他的背打成一片汗濕，牛仔褲死命扒著他的大腿，皮夾克袖管緊黏著手臂，垂墜衣角的拉鍊在他奔跑時不斷擊打他的髖骨，他的肺如同火焚；哪個路口該往哪個方向走，忽然成了最艱難的抉擇。只要轉錯一個彎，結局可能就截然不同。

　　他跑了三個街區，隨時都想停下。他不曉得Lowell究竟在哪、自己這樣跑是否有任何意義，但他知道如果他真的就停在這，一輩子他都不會原諒自己。

　　他在人行道上奔跑，經過一棟棟平房、欠缺整理的庭院與無數條小巷，直到某一刻他的眼角瞟見一條巷內深處的兩道黑影，促使他在超越入口以後又折返回來。

　　一棟廢棄的民宅旁，夾在垃圾桶與一排喬木之間，身著黑皮夾克的Lowell Tracey正舉著雙手跪在地上。

　　Tom幾乎立刻要出聲大喊，但他的理智及時阻止了他──殭屍身前，有道罩著灰色棉布連帽衫的瘦小身影背對著警探，Lowell盯著那人的眼神充滿戒備。

　　然後Tom看見Lowell發現了自己。

　　警探反射性摸上配槍，但在來得及掏槍以前，那人已經察覺Lowell的目光變化，飛快轉身──

　　那是名年輕女孩，十五歲上下，五官帶著中東人的深邃輪廓，紮起的黑髮藏在帽兜底下。她的瀏海被昏暗燈色遮掩暗成一片，看不清確切顏色，但在她左邊眼角的後方，有顆黑色小痣。圓潤的眼中，驚惶表露無遺，而她手中的點三八槍口正對著Lowell Tracey。

　　「西雅圖警方。」Tom說，視線筆直對上槍手深棕色的眼睛，向她抬起雙手，示意自己沒有武裝。

　　他飛快用餘光掃了Lowell一眼，後者依然跪在地上，雙手高抬，不敢輕舉妄動，沒有明顯外傷，大睜的藍眼流露著恐懼，值得慶幸的是，他看上去還算冷靜。

　　「我是調查組的警探Tom Anderson。」Tom放柔聲音說道。他最不需要的就是刺激到對方。「妳叫什麼名字，小姐？」

　　女孩的呼吸急促，握著左輪的雙手不停顫抖。她顯然沒有受過持槍訓練，姿勢僵硬，槍口因為手腕無法承重而下垂，但Lowell依然在她的射擊範圍內。她緊張的視線在Tom與Lowell之間來回輪轉，好一會後才怯怯開口，聲音破碎：「……Yasmine。」

　　「好的，Yasmine。可以告訴我妳為什麼要把槍對著這名男子嗎？」

　　「他──他綁架了我男友，殺了他，然後搶走他的創作！」她的手似乎要撐不住了，槍口隨著顫抖的動作上下搖晃，「我有證據，你應該逮捕他！」

　　「好，Yasmine，妳說，這個男人綁架妳男友，並且殺害了他。是嗎？如果妳說的話屬實，我會立刻逮捕他，不過，在這之前，我需要妳先幫我一個忙。我需要妳把槍放下，這樣我才可以更靠近你們，好嗎？」

　　「不……」她搖晃著腦袋，腔調哽咽，握槍的手點了點準星前的Lowell，「你需要做的，是現在就過去逮捕那個人……」

　　Tom逼迫自己把視線固定在女孩臉上，別去看她那把在空中擺盪的點三八。「Yasmine，我了解妳現在很生氣、很害怕，但是妳拿著槍，對於找回妳男友沒有任何幫助，況且我們都不希望有任何人受傷──」

　　「不！我想！」Yasmine大吼，Lowell的雙手因為逼近的槍口舉得更高，「我想、我要看到他痛苦！聽他親口承認他犯下的罪！」

　　Tom立即抬高音量：「Yasmine，聽我說！妳開槍的話，我會不得不逮捕妳，然後妳會被起訴──妳的男朋友，他叫什麼名字？」

　　「……Eddie。」她回答。那個名字幾乎輾碎了她的神智，Tom可以從她臉上讀出撕裂她的赤裸悲慟，殘酷的是他卻必須利用她的脆弱。

　　「 _Eddie_ 也不會希望看見妳發生這樣的事。我向妳保證，如果這個男人真的綁架並傷害Eddie，我會親手將他上銬，讓他付出代價。但是，我需要妳先把槍給我。」

　　他對Yasmine伸出手；女孩滿眼淚水，瞅著他遞來的手掌但沒有動作。Tom看得出對方已經動搖了，但她似乎還需要一點推力──不曉得為什麼，直覺告訴他這整件事與Lowell的殭屍身分有著密不可分的關聯；Tom決定由此下手。

　　「我保證妳不會因此被逮捕跟起訴，但是，妳必須先把槍給我，我才能幫助妳。」Yasmine噙著淚，挫敗地望著跪在地上的Lowell，彷彿認為自己正在鑄下大錯卻依然垂下了她的槍，任憑Tom小心靠近，接手她的武裝。「對了……就是這樣……沒錯……好了沒事了。」他取過那把點三八，繞到女孩面前，隔開她與Lowell。Yasmine腦袋低垂，肩膀微微顫抖，或許正在哭泣，但此時的Tom無法分神安慰她。

　　他用空手掏出手機按下速撥鍵。

　　「Clive，我是Anderson。找到Tracey了，在南傑克森街與十七大道交口這裡的巷子，需要你過來一趟。」

　　登時他感覺身前的Yasmine渾身一震，猛抬起頭，一臉驚恐。

　　「我被逮捕了嗎？」

　　Tom注視著女孩被背叛的震驚表情。

　　「不，沒有，」他回答，一手拉住少女肩側，防止她隨時後悔、逃走，「我向妳保證過了，而且Tracey先生並不打算追究，」他瞥了身後的Lowell一眼；後者沉著臉，但並未表示異議，「所以我不會逮捕妳，不過，妳剛才提到Eddie被綁架，我需要妳告訴我妳所知道的一切。」


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[X Ambassadors - Unsteady](https://youtu.be/AkFYMiYsC40)  
> 

　　在等待Clive的同時，Tom試著從大致恢復冷靜的Yasmine口中問出一點個人資訊，女孩有時會回答，有時則沉默不語，皺著眉，隔著一層淚霧戒備地審視他，像在考慮自己可以透漏多少訊息給立場未明的第三方。Lowell安靜地待在Tom身後，除了偶爾調動重心發出沙沙聲響，識相地把自己的存在感降到最低。

　　Tom感覺得出自己背後Lowell隱約的躁動，但眼下對方人身安全無虞，而且當前更重要的是弄清楚Yasmine的謀殺指控細節──Lowell真的有可能殺人嗎？Tom不真的相信但也無法百分之百肯定──同時必須避免任何可能刺激少女情緒的舉動，因此他不得不壓下轉身查看Lowell的衝動，說服自己專注在看好Yasmine上，別讓她逮到機會趁隙逃走。

　　Clive匆匆抵達，在看見Yasmine時皺起眉頭。Tom表示自己必須處理一些事，請他先帶Lowell回公寓，在自己回去以前看緊對方。他的搭檔深長地瞅了Tom一眼，沒有說什麼，按著Lowell的肩膀將他帶往巷口。Clive完全無意遮掩自己臉上的不耐，但他有氣度地省去了一場責罵，沉默、也過於用力地押著逃跑的目標坐上他開來的那台未標記警車。

　　車門關上以前，Lowell遠遠朝Tom投來一個複雜眼神；Tom無心細解，只在目送車子走遠以後回頭望向依然緊盯著警車背影的Yasmine。

　　「餓了嗎？」他問。女孩抬臉，蹙眉困惑地看他。「我餓了，我想妳也餓了。街上有幾家營業比較晚的快餐店，妳挑一家吧。」

　　Yasmine選了坐落在街角的那家。Jenny’s充滿了炸薯與牛排的油膩香氣，剛結束晚班的人們滿臉疲憊地窩在紅白相間的沙發上，心不在焉地吃著超時太久的晚餐。他們推門進去，一名腰間繫著白色圍裙的女子過來招呼，幫他們帶位。

　　Tom在落座後向服務生要了一杯黑咖啡與烤牛肉三明治，並為Yasmine點了熱茶與一份鮪魚三明治。

　　「或是妳想要其它的？」他問，看向Yasmine。女孩沒有回答，於是他對女人禮貌地點點頭，說這樣就好。

　　在他對面，Yasmine依然垂著頭，帽兜落在她肩上，她的目光黏滯在隱藏在桌面下交纏的手指。她看起來比Katie Benedetto小沒幾歲，大概就是Benedetto初遇Paul Spector的年紀；幾年後，她就心甘情願為Spector湮滅他殺害那些無辜女人的證據，即便代價是她的一切、她的前途、她的人生。

　　每一回Tom總對青少年願意為愛情赴湯蹈火的程度感到驚奇──同時也感到哀戚。

　　以為把自己焚燒殆盡，對方會捧起灰燼感念餘溫，然而多數人只是眨也不眨地踐踏過去。

　　但Yasmine不是Benedetto。

　　她或許不比Benedetto聰明，但當她有機會處決殺害她男友的嫌疑兇手，卻選擇交出武器而非扣下扳機，就證明仇恨還沒有泯滅她的良知。

　　「Yasmine。妳說妳握有Eddie被害的證據，可以給我看看嗎？」Tom說，在桌面上攤開一只掌心。女孩抬起臉。

　　「你、你還沒有給我看你的證件。」

　　Tom為對方的謹慎笑起來，自口袋掏出他的證件放到桌上。Yasmine俐落抓過證件夾，如同一隻為過冬儲糧的松鼠，翻弄Tom的證件細細檢查，生怕遺漏了任何可能的造假紕漏。

　　最後她將證件放回桌上，Tom探手取回，收入口袋。

　　「信任我了？」他笑了一下，Yasmine沒有回答。服務生送來他們的飲料與餐點，Yasmine注視著Tom面前那盤冒著熱煙的烤牛肉三明治，融化的起司正沿著厚切肉片的邊緣往下滴至盤底。

　　Tom觀察著女孩的表情：「或是妳想要這個？」他指指自己的盤子，緩慢地將兩個三明治交換了位置。Yasmine依然盯著那個牛肉三明治，沒有動作。Tom瞅瞅少女猶豫的神情，試探地問道：「或是妳不能……？妳可以吃嗎？」傾身用兩隻手指按著餐盤邊緣，又要把它們交換回來，但Yasmine攔住了他。

　　「我、我可以。我是說，沒關係。」

　　Tom微笑，往後坐回位置上。「好，那麼，可以告訴我整件事的經過了嗎？從頭開始。」

　　Yasmine沉默了幾秒，接著動手從口袋抓出一張被仔細對折過幾次的白紙，放到桌面上展開，整齊的幾行五線譜掛滿了手寫音符，在紙張的最上頭，有一行用書寫粗體寫著：「奔向天堂」。

　　「這首歌是他去年寫給我的。十五歲生日禮物。」

　　Tom從自己的夾克口袋取出一張手帕，隔著手帕拾起樂譜端到面前檢視。

　　「在我們認識的第一天Eddie就告訴我，音樂是他生存的理由。」Yasmine說，她的目光溫柔地撫過樂譜的邊緣，彷彿正穿過透光的紙張，倒著閱讀其上的脈動，「Eddie一直都熱愛音樂；音樂就是他的生命。你可能聽過數以千計的人都說過同樣的話，但是……如果你能親耳聽見Eddie，你會知道他是認真的。當他談起音樂時，他的眼睛裡有火花。」然後她停了下來，似乎是要收拾好自己的情緒再繼續。

　　Tom的視線落到樂譜上，音符下方寫著歌詞，大致是在描述渴望脫出身處的困境，奔向充滿希望、更美好的境界之類，多數憂鬱青少年會選擇創作的題材。

　　「大約一個多月前，他很興奮地來找我，跟我說有名經紀人在網路上聽到了他唱歌，對他的創作很感興趣，要約他出去談、細節什麼的。我們小小地慶祝了一個晚上，兩天後，他去赴約，再接著……」Yasmine的聲音滅去，瞬間紅了眼眶。「他消失了，再也沒有人聽過他的消息。我們約定好無論如何每一晚都要打給對方道晚安的。連續兩天，他沒有出現在學校，也沒有打電話給我，我就曉得事情不對了……我到他家去，可他家沒有人。他說過他爸爸經常好幾天沒回家過，所以我猜他說不定完全不曉得Eddie不見了。我去報警，但沒有人把我當一回事。他們問我Eddie有沒有什麼理由離家出走，或是除了不告而別以外，有沒有其他證據可以證明他真的是被綁架。沒有人願意相信我。」

　　「學校那邊呢？」

　　「可能老師也有報警吧，或是聯絡他爸爸，我不曉得，沒有人告訴我任何事情。」

　　「老師沒有找你去問話？」

　　Yasmine搖頭。「在學校Eddie跟我並不常走在一起。他相當忌諱讓大家知道我們的關係。他……在上一間學校有不好的經驗。」

　　「妳知道是什麼樣的經驗嗎？」

　　那個問題似乎割斷了女孩的理智，她的目光忽然變得銳利，隔著餐桌瞪視著警探。

　　「那重要嗎？那個Tracey殺了他，這才是重點！不是他為什麼轉學或是他曾經遭遇過什麼鳥屎爛蛋的事情！說起來我們為什麼在這裡，而不是在警局？你是不是跟Tracey是一夥的，想找機會私下解決我，敷衍我，封我的口──」

　　「Yasmine。」進來餐廳後Tom第一次沉聲喊她，成功壓制住女孩突然爆發的歇斯底里，讓她噤了聲，在座位上瞪著自己喘氣，「如果妳想要到警局解決，我們可以到警局去，對我沒有任何區別，但是妳要清楚一點：一旦我們進了警局，我就必須把剛才在巷子裡發生的事情也一並陳報上去；那對妳沒有益處。無論是不是Tracey帶走了Eddie──聽我說完，無論是不是Tracey帶走Eddie，妳的恐嚇罪，甚至預備殺人的罪名都已經成立。妳還年輕，揹著案底會阻撓妳的人生發展。我選在公共場合跟妳談話，就是為了讓妳明白我無意對妳不利。如果真的是Tracey帶走了Eddie，我會逮捕他，讓他接受應有的制裁；但在這之前，我希望能掌握更多實質證據，弄清楚究竟發生了什麼事。我明白妳想要保護Eddie，如果妳不願意告訴我他的過去，沒關係，但是請妳告訴我，為什麼妳會認為是Tracey做的？」

　　Yasmine忿忿瞪著他，Tom望回去，維持目光堅定。

　　片刻之後她開口：「你為什麼要幫我？」

　　Tom沒有立即回答。他的視線落到手上的樂譜，字跡歪斜但透著鮮活的生命力。

　　他抬起雙眼回視Yasmine：「因為妳讓我想起某個人。做這份工作，面對那些人，我有時會想，要是我能夠在他們真正鑄下錯誤以前改變他們的想法，在他們以為沒有選擇時提供另一個選項，他們會不會不需要走到這一步。」

　　當然他知道環境的影響遠勝過一切，但是很多人需要的，僅只是在看似窮途末路時多一個機會，讓他們能夠繞過那道阻礙而不是孤注一擲地迎頭撞上。

　　當他面對Benedetto時，他看見一名愛上連續殺人犯的十六歲少女，同時也看見一個出於寂寞空缺，甘願被愛情扭曲的靈魂。某些失眠的夜晚他躺在床上，想著如果有其他方法，能夠先一步把Katie胸口的那一塊真空補上，她會不會在懸崖邊緣調轉方向。

　　「我看得出妳真正想要的，是把Eddie找回來。妳不真的想要傷害人，特別是無辜的人，所以我願意幫助妳。」

　　Yasmine咬著下唇，打量著Tom。「為什麼我要相信你？」

　　Tom在夾克內摸索，掏出一張名片放到桌上。「這是我的號碼，三天之內我沒有回報妳進度妳可以打過來，或是打給任何妳信賴的警察。我沒有其它辦法讓妳相信我，我所能做的就只是這樣了。」

　　Yasmine盯著那張名片，一會之後，她做了決定，伸手取過名片收進口袋，然後她退開幾吋，回到自己的位置上，用手背潦草地抹了抹眼角，吸吸鼻子。

　　「Eddie有個YouTube頻道，上面放了很多首他自己的創作，」她說，「但沒有這首、沒有『奔向天堂』。他答應過我，那首歌是我專屬的，他不會為其他人演奏──所以當我在Tracey的頻道上聽見同樣的和弦與如此雷同的歌詞時，我就知道一定是他殺了他！」她越說越激動，往前傾身，十指猛壓上桌面，驚起一記脆響。

　　Tom望著女孩忿然的眼神，思索了一會。

　　「Eddie出發赴約的那天，他有沒有跟妳提過他們約在哪裡碰面，或是任何關於對方的資訊？唱片公司的名稱，或是確切對方是怎麼找上他的？」

　　Yasmine皺眉搖頭。「他沒有跟我說太多，說那不重要。他們好像交換過幾封電子郵件，但我不確定。」忽然她防備地盤起手，「我也不知道Eddie信箱的密碼，我不是那種佔有慾過剩的女孩。」

　　「我沒有說妳是。」Tom回應，「如果我需要看那些信件，我有其他辦法。在聽見那首歌以後，妳就直接聯絡了Tracey的經紀公司？」

　　Yasmine鬆開雙臂但攥緊拳頭。「沒有，我先在影片下面留言，說他這首歌分明就是抄襲Eddie的作品，可所有人都嘲笑我，說我異想天開，太想紅了所以作夢夢到Tracey剽竊不知名小蝦米的歌曲，但根本就不是這樣！我找到他公司的聯絡電子信箱，寄了一份樂譜的影本過去，有個人──Gennie，她承諾會去調查這件事，但後來也沒有下文，我又寄了好幾封信，沒一封得到回音！」停頓一秒後，她臉上的血色開始一點一點往下退，「天啊，他們是一夥的，他們怎麼可能會回答我，他們甚至有可能在收到信以後變得更警覺，說不定Eddie本來還好好的，而我寄了那封信過去才──」

　　「Yasmine，」Tom再次打斷她，「別這麼想，妳不知道事情真正的經過，Eddie有可能還活著。」 _騙子。_ 他心底小小的聲音控訴道。直覺告訴他Eddie多半已經遭遇不測，否則他的作品不會出現在Lowell的頻道── _他的腦海_ ──但Tom沒有辦法現在告訴Yasmine這點。至少不是今天。「殺人是重罪，為了剽竊而謀殺一個人，對任何一個道德淪喪的藝術家來說都太麻煩了。」 _除非兇手圖的不是他的作品而是他的大腦。_

　　Tom從來沒有想到要過問Lowell在遇見Liv以前的大腦供應源。他應該要問的。如果Eddie真的是被誘拐並殺害，他會恰好是那唯一的受害者嗎？

　　不可能。這樣的犯案太過有計畫性，Eddie絕對不是第一個受害者，也不會是最後一個。從找尋合適目標、放餌、收線誘拐、綁架、殺害，到不著痕跡地處理掉屍體，這樣的犯案需要一定的人力網絡才能辦到。Lowell的唱片公司整座都屬於這樣的犯罪組織嗎？還是只有一小部份的人參與？又或者Lowell的大腦供應來自於公司之外，Yasmine的郵件得不到回應只是個巧合？

　　「我一直有種感覺……覺得我這輩子再也見不到Eddie了。」Yasmine說，聲音因為鼻音而黏稠。

　　Tom望著女孩，希望能給她一個安慰的微笑卻擠不出來，只能對她微微點了點頭。「先把妳的食物吃完吧。等等我送妳回家。」

　　Yasmine深吸一口氣，彷彿要把所有流失的勇氣都吸回體內，開始吃起已經冷掉的牛肉漢堡。Tom則將視線投向窗外，對街的建築擋住了夜空，他看不清天色。

　　但他知道絕不是純淨的濃黑。

  


　　餐後，他按照Yasmine的指示，將車駛進郊區的住宅區，過了幾個彎後靠邊停下。她指稱是家的兩層白色民宅窗子全暗，不像有人在。

　　「妳一個人在家嗎？」他問。這解釋了為什麼即使遠超過多數高中生夜歸的時限，Yasmine卻沒有接到任何來自家裡的關切電話。

　　少女聳聳肩。

　　「他們出城去了。我媽跟John。」她停頓了一會，「John是我繼父。」除此之外沒有多做解釋。她鬆開安全帶，拉住門把，但在下車以前她又停止了動作。

　　「爸媽離婚以後，我一直覺得我的天空被漆上了一層灰色，而且永遠會保持這個樣子。直到我遇見Eddie。」她悄聲說道，然後慢慢轉過頭來，對上Tom的視線。

　　「你能帶Eddie回來嗎？」她問。那更像一個懇求。

　　有那麼一瞬Tom考慮對她吐實，但理智在最後一秒拉住他。

　　「我盡我所能。」他說，而Yasmine注視了他幾秒，才微微點頭，下車，繞過車頭站在路邊，確認沒有來車後穿過馬路，小步跑上前庭的階梯，開門進屋。

　　不久屋子一樓左側的窗戶亮起了暖黃的燈光。

　　Tom依然沒有發動引擎驅車離開。

　　他不曉得Lowell Tracey是否知情、甚至參與任何一段犯罪過程。

　　他回想起那天在沙發上，倏然翻身猛對上Lowell懸掛在上空、專注地凝視自己的眼神，那麼認真純粹，彷彿他所想要的，只是滿足Tom的所有欲望、讓Tom快樂。

　　這樣的人會自私到同意冷血謀殺一名十六歲少年，只為了吃掉他的大腦，順帶竊走他的作品盈利嗎？

　　Tom習慣地按住左肩窩，仰頭靠上椅背，疲憊地闔上眼。

　　他們正式起訴Spector的當晚，Tom加班到深夜，想再把案件所有資料重頭看過一次。當他起身去泡數不清第幾杯咖啡時，看見討論室的燈還亮著便走了進去。Stella站在白板前，朝他投來從他們第一次碰面起就始終如一的眼神，彷彿她早已洞悉Tom的底線，知道在那個時刻提出邀請Tom不會拒絕；而他的確沒有拒絕。

　　說起來幾乎有點可笑了，但這大概是某種神祕的定調。他們在犯罪與屍體之間打滾，案情陷入膠著時為了逮住兇手，不惜把自己出借給殺人犯思維，去分享這樣的頻率。

　　站得越靠近深淵就能看見越多。相對也越容易被引力吸引。

　　等價交換。

　　他們都明白這點，然而明白是一回事，能抗拒是另一回事。

　　於是常常在他們意識到以前，已經與可以讀懂這樣頻率的人們建立了不該建立的關係。

　　這成為一種習慣也成為一種癮。

　　工作佔據他大部分時間，於是這塊白板成為他最容易找到上床或交往對象的管道：他們不是在白板前，就是在白板上──最終他們都會被貼到白板上──同事、兇手、嫌疑犯、證人、共犯，或者受害人。他能帶上床或被帶上床的人總跳脫不開這幾種身分。

　　警察──證人──共犯──死者。

　　酒喝太多的時候他會懷疑，自己所投身的「高風險行業」，實際上已經擅自為他搭建起一種荒謬又無法脫出的輪迴；Lowell Tracey被從「證人」區塊拿下，貼入「受害人」的格子，現在又可能會被移到「共犯」的方框內，再次驗證了這個論點。

　　Tom用力揉搓自己的臉，深吸一口氣再吐出，盯著車頂數到三，然後端正起坐姿，擰動鑰匙發動引擎。

　　因為這份工作，他接觸過很多人。有些人很容易讀懂，但有些人，他們像是艱深教科書上的文本。你讀過那些文字、你記下那些文字，你費盡全力但你其實一直都沒有真正理解──甚至會誤解那些文字所代表的意涵。

　　Stella Gibson就屬於這一類的人。Lowell Tracey很可能也是。

　　他切換燈號，輕踩油門把警車駛回車道。

　　而往往正是這一類人傷他最深。


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Noah Gundersen - Heartbreaker](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wJJfZwE90-g)  
> 

　　接近深夜的交通順暢許多，回到公寓只花了不到三十分鐘。Tom把警車停在大樓對街的路邊。這是個安靜的高級社區，西雅圖大學就在附近，往來行人多半是學生，或是穿著得體、在公司中擔任中高階主管的中產，以及在大學任職的教授。

　　他鎖好車卻沒有立刻越過馬路，而是倚著車身，舉頭仰望Lowell居住的頂樓。他看見自己時常駐足的陽台，落地玻璃窗溫暖的光線穿過黑色欄杆，投向西雅圖的夜色。晚風吹動他的瀏海，掀動外套衣角，輕輕拍打他腿際。Suzuki在第一天交給他的格洛克十九配備滿匣十五發子彈安穩地鎖在他腰側。他收直身姿，朝公寓大廳的方向走去。

　　在前台等待他的卻是出乎意料的訪客。

　　「Tom！」Liv蒼白的臉孔在看見他的瞬間亮了起來，她藏在櫃檯下的左手拎著一小包牛皮紙袋。Antonio探出櫃檯，黝黑的圓臉既困惑又遲疑。「太好了你在這裡，我正想著要打給Lowell呢。」

　　「她是我的同事。」他向警衛解釋，「我能為她擔保。」

　　Antonio的表情立刻柔軟許多。「好的先生。」他說，從櫃檯下拿出一本訪客記錄，指了幾格空格讓法醫填寫。

　　Liv回給警衛一個甜美、感激的笑容，才轉身腳步輕快地走近Tom身邊，後者雙手插在外套口袋，神情嚴肅，見法醫走來，也只是點點頭就往電梯的方向走去。

　　當他們並肩站在電梯口等待電梯下降時，Liv揹著手，牛皮紙袋在她身後隨著她彈動的手指晃盪。「是說……」她刻意等待Tom的注意力落到自己身上才繼續，「你看起來有點蒼白欸。只是有點啦。發生什麼事了嗎？」

　　Tom盯著她，但不久視線便從她臉上移開，轉向她手上的紙袋。

　　幾秒之後他開口：「他、或她是誰？」

　　Liv望著他眨了眨眼，沒說什麼，順應Tom更改了話題。

　　「David Ackner，一名數學教授。」她回答，將紙袋拎到他們之間。她一向密封得很好，從外觀看不出這樣一個平凡無奇的袋子裡承裝著一顆人類大腦。「大概昨晚熬夜精神不濟，今天清晨駕車失控撞上安全島，車子翻了一圈才落地。到院前心跳就停止了。」

　　她垂下手，扣著折口的指頭慢慢蜷成一渦螺旋，如同一道精密的鎖。「他有個妻子，兩名未成年的孩子。Sasha和Joseph。」一會之後她說。Tom不確定她是從書面資料得知，還是吃了David的大腦看見的。

　　他想問： _妳總是會去看妳吃下的那些腦，他們原本是什麼樣的人、過著什麼樣的生活嗎？_ 然而來到口中的卻是：

　　「你們總是會看到死者的記憶影像嗎？」

　　「不一定。如果看見某個人、某樣物品被誘發記憶的話，多半會。」她垂低眼睫望著紙袋，「所以我給Lowell的大腦通常是意外，或是罹病身亡的死者。謀殺案受害人的記憶通常不太，呃，你知道的。畢竟他不像我們在這個領域工作。」

　　Tom安靜地注視著紙袋，雙手依然插在口袋中。Liv抬起臉，好奇地打量警探看不出喜怒的面容。

　　一會之後Tom又問：「妳有聽Lowell提過他在認識妳之前，是從哪裡取得大腦的嗎？」

　　電梯在此時抵達，叮地打開閘門，Liv邁進空的電梯，熟練地按下頂樓按鈕。門在Tom身後闔上。

　　「他說過他有自己的來源，不過好像不是很穩定。」她靠著扶手回應，「我猜是從殯儀館之類的管道弄來的。『失竊的大腦』。」法醫扮了個鬼臉。Tom看著她但沒有笑。「所以，當我提出可以每個月提供大腦給他時，他似乎很開心。甚至有點鬆了一口氣。」她凝望著別開眼、陷入沉思的警探，「這跟你的困擾有關嗎？」

　　電梯門在他可以回答以前打開了。Tom按住門，示意Liv先走。她順從照做，但沒有走得太遠，就站在閘門幾步之外等待他。

　　「這事頗嚴重對嗎？」她問。

　　「子彈能夠阻止『殭屍模式全開狀態』之下的殭屍活動嗎？」

　　「為什麼你始終不願意正面回答我的問題？」

　　Tom依舊沒有答覆，繼續望著她。「妳有多了解Lowell Tracey？」

　　Liv也放棄了配合，轉而自顧自皺起眉頭。「你懷疑他跟某個案件有關？你提到了槍，所以我假設 _老天哪狗屎_ 。」她驚嘆，瞪大雙眼，Tom能看見她湖水綠眼瞳中的驚駭。法醫張嘴但噤了聲，閉合雙唇以後喉嚨因為吞嚥上下滾動。

　　「等等待在我後方。」Tom囑咐她，轉身走到門邊，就要按下電鈴卻被回過神來的Liv揮手拍掉。她搶先一步堵在門前，抓著大腦的手撐在腰際，空的那隻則防衛地覆蓋住門鈴。

　　「你不能就這樣扔了炸彈就跑！」法醫晃著腦袋厲聲指責。

　　Tom望著Liv皺起眉頭，瞅了閉合的門扇一眼視線又落回女人固執的臉，猜想門內的Clive與Lowell是否聽見了她拔高的音色。

　　眼見對方依然沉默，Liv的眼珠瞪得更大，配上深紅眼圈威嚇力更加顯著：「細節！」

　　兩人對峙了片刻，Tom意識到倘若不透露更多訊息，自己絕對沒有辦法再前進一步，他只能妥協：「他涉及一樁謀殺案，有其他『殭屍知情人士』牽涉其中。」

　　「而你認為他具有危險性？」她質疑道，依然貼附在門板上，如同一尾脊椎出了問題的突變壁虎；Tom忖度著將對方撕下的可能性。

　　「有這個可能，所以要是妳願意留在外頭我不勝感激。」

　　「不，然後，不。」她爽快地拒絕，「要是你真認為他這麼危險，在警衛處你早就藉口把我支開了，連電梯都不會讓我踏進一步，所以不，我當然不會留在外頭，說什麼也要進去，非常感謝。」煞有其事地頷首後，她直接按下電鈴朝對講機報上姓名。Tom有點後悔自己開口問了Liv那個狂暴殭屍的問題。

　　他並不真的認為Lowell會動手攻擊他們。主動脫離那個非法販售網絡表示Lowell受到了良心譴責，或至少，發覺事有蹊蹺。假如他清楚Eddie的死因，當Tom在回溯恐嚇信的可疑線索時，他就不會提起經紀人一反常態地詢問他靈感來源。

　　然而他面對Yasmine時表現出的超常冷靜，暗示他多少知道對方為何而來。這一次的Lowell Tracey絕不是一張乾淨白紙，而Tom痛恨自己在明白這點時無可自抑地感受到如此巨大的失望與憤怒。

　　Lowell Tracey沒有義務通過除了他自己外他人的道德標準，只是Tom依然忍不住期盼，這個能看穿自己，懂得反省、繞彎鼓勵別人，躲藏在那些樂天與蠻不在乎之下的細膩靈魂可以做得更好、更多。

　　他本以為他會是更好更多。

　　門被拉開，Clive原本放鬆的視線由Tom凝重的神情，移到Liv擠出的倉促微笑，瞬間又轉化為困惑。他側開一步，挪出空間讓他們進去。

　　Tom迅速繞過Liv，從Clive身邊的縫隙閃進門內。他的步伐不大，但快而篤定。

　　Lowell在發現他身影的那一刻從沙發上跳起，焦急地迎上前，一臉知曉山雨欲來的緊張，肩膀繃得死緊，右手手指滑開左手中指銀戒──焦慮或陷入思考時他總會無意識地把玩──在身前揮舞。

　　「我可以解釋……」

　　Tom在沙發後站住腳步，右手示警地摀上槍套。Lowell看上去急欲說明卻也不敢再靠近一步。

　　「誰是你在Liv以前的大腦來源？」Tom問，音調平板。

　　「Blaine，Blaine DeBeers。他是那個把我轉變──」

　　「你們從什麼時候開始接觸？」

　　「大、大概半年前。我在一位好友的單身派對上遇到他，他──」

　　「你知道他供應的大腦是靠謀殺取得的嗎？」

　　整座公寓頓時安靜下來。在Tom身後，Clive詫異地看向Liv，後者莫可奈何地聳了聳肩。Lowell則張開嘴，眼睫撲簌直視著Tom，嘴唇開合許久卻發不出聲音。

　　「是。」最後他從喉間擠出那個字，Clive噴出一聲「啥」，但在Liv嚴厲的目光之下及時收住聲音，Lowell慌亂磕巴地接續解釋，「不、我是說，我有猜到那些大腦可能不是那麼乾淨，但是我沒有……」

　　Tom依然陰沉著臉，臉色沒有一絲一毫動搖。

　　「你從什麼時候開始知道這些大腦的主人不是自然死亡的？」

　　「Tom，拜託你聽我說。」

　　「Yasmine Rizk的男友Eddie Morris被誘拐後殺害，他的大腦最終來到你的手上。你吃了他的大腦，在他的回憶裡中聽見了他寫給Yasmine的歌，因此寫出了『帶我走』。收到恐嚇信時你沒有想到兩者可能有關聯？」

　　「Tom，求你聽我說完！」Lowell抬高音量，往前邁了一步。Tom瞇起雙眼，但他的沉默容許了Lowell接下去陳述。

　　「Blaine DeBeers在將我轉變成殭屍以前答應我，會提供我食物──我當時以為他是在開玩笑，因為，拜託這世界怎麼可能會有殭屍啊？然後我在警局的拘留室醒來，發現自己真的變成一個殭屍。他再次找上我，表示願意固定供應我大腦。我……我不認識、我沒有其他人可以求助，因為你不可能隨便找個朋友，跟他說：『嘿老兄，幫幫我，我每個月都得吃顆大腦，否則我會爆走，把所有人都幹掉！』」

　　「所以Liv給了你脫離Blaine的契機。」

　　「對！」

　　「但你卻沒想到要報警。」Tom指出，Lowell彷彿被人甩了一掌，臉色煞白，又迅速被惱羞的緋紅取代。

　　他尖銳反諷：「然後呢？讓Blaine找我算帳，我腦門中一槍躺在暗巷垃圾桶前，直到早晨酒保出來倒垃圾才發現我的屍體？」

　　那句無心的諷刺沒有擊倒Tom，反而令他咆嘯出口：「難道你所吃的那些大腦，那些人就通通該死？」他不想，但他壓不下胸口愈燃愈盛的怒火，Lowell越是辯駁，那道烈焰就燒得越兇猛，「你吃的那些──那些是人！他們有七情六慾，有喜怒哀樂，有愛著他們、關心在意他們的人們。他們出生不是為了被殺害、成為別人口中的食物！」

　　「所以我就活該成為別人的槍下亡魂！」Lowell吼回去。

　　客廳再次陷入靜謐，偌大空間只充斥著兩人氣喘吁吁的刺耳呼吸音，與他們僵持不斷的瞪視。

　　一會之後，Tom切開視線，望著地板但眼神沒有焦點。

　　「不，你也不該死。沒有人該死。」他悄聲說道，聲線低沉卻貧弱，幾乎只剩微幅振動。他感覺Stella就在這座客廳，在一旁沉默地注視著他們。幾秒前在他胸膛肆虐的火焰燒光了他所剩無幾的體力，很久他不曾感覺這麼疲累而厭倦一切。這個夜晚太過漫長，長得成為凌遲處刑，與Lowell的爭執就是殺死他的最後一刀。

　　「你只是不該忘記，每個大腦都曾經是個人，他們的生命價值並不亞於你的。」

　　Lowell安靜地凝視著對方，沒有再開口反駁。如果他本來還打算說些什麼，他大概也都吞了回去；Tom精疲力竭，提不起力氣否絕對方釋出的最後一點仁慈。

　　「就告訴我，我要怎麼找到Blaine DeBeers？」

  


　　他們擁有的線索只有一個號碼，以及每隔幾週更新一次、發送到「客戶」信箱的「菜單」。Clive打算回警局，看能不能用局裡的系統循線挖出更多資訊，在他踏出大門以前，Tom請他順帶捎送Liv一程。

　　女人立刻杏眼圓瞠，大聲抗議：「我不走！憑什麼你們能調查案件我就得乖乖回家！」

　　「憑我們是警察而妳是法醫。」Tom安撫對方，可後者毫不買帳。

　　「但我是殭屍你們倆不是。」她飛快回嘴，「再說，這件事暫時無法進行公開調查，你們會需要你們能動用的所有人力──除了Clive以外，就只有我跟我上司。」

　　Tom嘆了口氣。Liv說的沒錯，再者，他需要借助她的殭屍知識，當然他也可以去問Lowell，可他不想。

　　「我們明天不會有任何積極動作，只做初步調查。」他答應對方，「有任何進展都會通知妳。」

　　Liv轉轉眼珠，勉為其難地同意讓Clive送自己回家。

　　Clive在接近三點時把查到的資訊傳過來。他利用網址查到一處登記為「肉可愛」的屠宰店地址，五個月前開業，至今仍正常營運。

　　「另外，我調出了近半年內的失蹤案件記錄。一名在青少年中心工作的社工就申報了五起失蹤案。」

　　「那個年紀的孩子本來就特別容易因為情緒失調離家出走。」Tom手握話筒，另一手操作滑鼠點開一則新的搜尋結果。

　　「我知道，但巧合的是，處理這些案件的員警，似乎都由於被臨時指派了更重大的案件，因而擱置了調查，就好像有人不希望他們再繼續插手偵辦那樣。」

　　Tom揉著後頸，眉頭皺起，想著或許這樁案件沒有想像中單純。

　　「我不曉得啦，兄弟，但我總覺得你還是小心一點好。總之，別做任何我不會做的事。」Clive在掛上電話以前警告Tom，背景傳來的細碎滾輪聲顯示他準備離開辦公室，「別今晚就衝了，北愛來的小瘋子。」

　　Tom謝謝他，切斷通訊，目光再次返回螢幕上那一串慘白的字體：運動中樞燒烤串、法式羅勒肉醬、小腦生魚片。一道菜名背後是一條人命，被誘拐，殺害，烹煮，並外送。他抹了抹臉，從座位上起身。

　　投身警力這幾年，他見過人為了保護他人殺人，為了遮掩秘密殺人，為了龐大的經濟利益殺人，為了滿足性慾殺人，為了迷信殺人，但他還沒見過這種──為了人體本身的經濟價值殺人。幾年前他曾在國際研討會上聆聽一份報告，那位資深警探在台上述說他們如何在孟加拉突破一個龐大的犯罪集團。這些人綁架、屠殺無辜者，摘取有用、值錢的器官販賣給黑市，再將受害者隨意棄置郊外。當時Tom感覺在聽一個非常遙遠的可怖故事──這樣的悲劇只發生在地球的偏遠角落──他沒料到有一天自己會在美國，在一個被世界視作最先進、最繁榮的鼎盛國家碰見類似的殘酷犯罪。

　　人性總一再令他驚異。

　　他搖搖頭，確信自己需要再來杯咖啡。

　　頂樓公寓裡一片寂靜。落地窗外凌晨的西雅圖天際泛著被汙染的淡淡猩紅。Lowell站在廚房末端，手捧杯子背對門，街燈昏黃的光線自窗戶灑入，柔和地將他的輪廓從未點燈的空間裡切割出來。約莫是察覺到Tom的出現，Lowell稍稍側過頭，而Tom強迫自己調開視線。

　　咖啡壺是滿的，還冒著輕薄熱煙，於是他直接從壺裡倒了一杯滿。

　　Lowell走過來，腳步很輕，沒穿鞋的赤腳在鋪木地板上拍出小小的噠噠聲。他在Tom身邊停下，警探沒有抬臉看他，而是握著馬克杯啜了一口。

　　「我……」Lowell沒有說完就停住。他們之間只隔咫尺，Tom感覺得到對方的不知所措，那些未盡的字詞隨著歎出的氣息穿過空氣，貼上他暴露在外的肌膚。膽怯、小心翼翼，如同針刺，在他頸側製造細細騷動。

　　「你該去休息。」最後Lowell說，聲音低柔，彷彿不知道除了這句還能再說些什麼平息對方的慍火。

　　Tom再啜了一口咖啡，等待苦澀蔓延，佔據他的口腔。他直視著前方櫥櫃，不讓自己轉頭去看Lowell求和的眼神。

　　他似乎聽見Lowell吐出一聲輕嘆，又或許沒有，下一秒，Lowell轉身繞過他，走出了廚房，留下Tom盯著櫥櫃面上的一道凹痕，從杯裡再飲了一口。

　　回到客廳時Lowell並不在電腦前，主臥室的門縫暗著，看不出是否有人，或是主人是否已經沉睡。

　　這幾天他使用的毛毯與枕頭依舊安然地靜置在沙發末端。Tom走過去，蓋上電腦螢幕，在沙發上坐下，放任上半身埋入椅背深處。他掏出那把點三八，彈開輪盤，將子彈一顆一顆卸下。冰涼的金屬躺在掌心，三發是一個靈魂的重量，有多輕盈就有多沉重。他將子彈收入口袋，槍納回外套底下，探出手掌掩住雙眼，指頭抹過閉合的眼簾，力道不輕、也不至粗暴，傾聽自己的呼吸聲在黑暗中逐漸與安靜融為一體。腳跟相磨踢去鞋子，皮鞋悶聲落到地面，歪斜地倒在沙發邊，他緩慢地轉過身軀，將腿抬上沙發，盤手環抱自己，彎曲膝蓋讓背心向下滑，直到找著一個不甚安穩但能把左胸肌肉痠疼減到最低的姿勢，然後停在那裡，彷彿一隻將身形伏入暗夜、疲倦等待天明的黑豹。

　　他的意識逡巡在警醒邊緣。

　　Lowell低頭親吻他以前露出的眼神反覆在他眼底回映，那雙水藍色的眼睛深如潭湖，情緒暗流在水面之下湧動。

　　Stella不曾露出過這樣的神情，即使Tom親吻她冰冷的嘴唇，舌頭探入她濕滑的陰道，她都未曾鬆卸過防禦，讓他進去。他在她身邊可他們之間相隔千里。

　　然而與Lowell在一起──當他們的氣息交融、Lowell寒涼的掌心貼著他炙熱的裸露肌膚，他們的唇四瓣膠合──有那麼一瞬──甚至是一段時間，Tom相信了Lowell對他的情感，就如同他所見到的那樣誠實、赤裸。

　　那晚在希爾頓飯店的酒吧，Stella用她冰河藍的雙眼打量他片刻，輕聲問他想不想上樓時，他以為他做得到──性就只是性，不用、也不需要代表任何事──然而就在隔天，他倒臥在斯力谷倫森林雨後潮濕的土地上，爆裂的疼痛自胸腹傷口處炸開，眼看著Stella轉身朝另一邊同樣中槍在地的Spector奔去，胸腔不可自遏上湧的失落讓他明白，他高估了自己的能力。

　　性對他從來就不會只是性。

　　就像一腳踩入斜坡，他可以掙扎、可以伸長四肢揮舞，努力去搆所有可能抓住的根莖，減緩下滑速度──但他無法完全阻止自己墜入深淵；唯一辦法就是絕對不要失足。

　　然而他卻再次傾出了界限。

　　在Lowell毫無保留的微笑、在綿延不斷的深邃眼神、在他以為Tom不會注意到的拙劣溫柔裡，Tom鬆懈了抵抗，跨越了那道警戒線。

　　他氣憤Lowell，更憎恨輕易淪陷的自己，軟弱、不堪一擊、自制盡失。

　　口袋裡的一枚子彈尖端扎得他髖骨生疼，他輕輕抬腰，小幅地挪動身姿，試圖讓那幾顆金屬滾出身體下方。就在他安置好的同時，他聽見主臥的方向傳來喀的一響，立刻靜止動作。赤足的腳步悶音一路穿越了走廊，然後是半個客廳，直到抵達他面前兩碼才停下。

　　有那麼剎那，Tom以為對方會轉身離去，走進廚房或是廁所，去任何他應該要去的地方，而非繼續站在自己面前，可他錯了，因為三秒之後腳步聲又繼續，接著一記悶響落在他正前方。

　　Tom沒有睜開眼睛，不曉得此時Lowell是否正注視著自己，猜測自己正深陷睡眠，又或者依然清醒。

　　對方深而平緩的呼吸在寂靜的公寓裡清晰可辨。Tom沒有感受到任何氣息噴灑在自己面前，所以他想Lowell大概正背對自己坐著。他不清楚對方準備做什麼，也沒有力氣推敲，打算就維持假寢，等待Lowell自行離開。

　　一會之後對方低沉的嗓音打破了Tom逐漸凝滯的思緒。

　　「足球曾是我最喜愛的運動。」Lowell低語，沒頭沒腦，比起向一名意識不明的對象傾訴，更像給自己的獨白，「我四歲開始踢球，我父親教的，他踢得不特別好，但在每個年幼的兒子眼裡，父親永遠是最厲害的，是超人，是最偉大的英雄。在生日的前幾個月他告訴我，如果我表現良好，他會找一天帶我去足球場，去看真正的球員比賽，當作我的生日禮物。」

　　Tom不曉得Lowell為什麼會在半夜找他訴說童年往事。他仍合著眼瞼，但倘若Lowell此時轉身，眼簾之下滾動的眼球會出賣他的狀態。

　　他並看不見Lowell，然而黑暗之中他依然能清楚描繪出男人側臉的線條，栩栩如生，如同他睜目所視。

　　「那是個星期六，我六歲生日的前三天，他帶著我到魯頓去看米爾沃隊比賽。我們搭了兩個小時、換了兩班車才到會場。我從來沒有見過這個多人，球場滿坑滿谷都擠滿了球迷。賽局踢得如何我不記得了，唯一的印象是接近下半場尾聲，身邊人們的吼叫聲越來越大、越來越劇烈，有些人開始推擠對方，甚至撩起拳頭直接往別人身上招呼。父親抱起我，帶著我跑到一處人潮較稀疏的地方將我放下。我嚇壞了，緊緊抓住他的褲腿，不敢離開他半吋，然而他忽然低下頭，告訴我：『留在這裡，兒子。』他這麼說道，將我從他腿邊拉開，我在尖叫，哭著求他不要走，可他說：『Lowell，乖孩子，我看到一個朋友，他受傷了我必須過去幫忙，留在這裡別動，我很快就回來。』然後他拋下我，衝進那團混亂之中。」

　　Lowell平淡的語氣之中有什麼正隱約流動，慢慢淹進Tom的喉頭，讓他渴望睜開眼睛、渴望看看Lowell此刻的神情，可他強迫自己保持著同樣的姿態，一動不動。

　　「我沒有看清楚那張椅子是怎麼飛過來的──我想也沒有任何人知道──它就這樣從天而降，擊中父親後腦……在他的葬禮上我學到一件事，那就是這個世界上並不存在英雄，如果你試圖逞強、試圖營救別人，你會死。『留在這裡』是安全的，只要別踏出去，世界會繼續運轉，你會沒事，因為他就是這樣告訴我的。『留在這裡，兒子。』那是他對我說的最後一句話。」

　　Tom張開雙眼，咫尺之外，Lowell肩頸所框出的範圍不可思議的狹小，彷彿他又成為在足球場邊失去父親的年幼男孩，距離如此靠近，只要Tom伸手往前兩吋就能碰觸到對方的臂膀，可他的手肘彷彿被鐵鐐銬在沙發表面，沉重令他只能僵在原處，無法動彈。

　　「我知道這麼說很自私，但……」Lowell悄聲說道，微微側了臉就要轉過頭來，Tom急忙閉上眼睛，連帶屏住呼吸。

　　「請你別死掉，Tom Anderson。」

　　語氣之中的虔誠令Tom心肝震顫，肺腔隱隱作痛，他費盡最後力氣，克制住睜眼欲望，強逼自己停留在原位別動，然而他還是能看見Lowell正凝視著自己的暗藍眼眸，在黑夜之中深邃閃爍，如同月光下的海。

　　一席柔軟的織料蓋上他腰際。他聽見Lowell窸窣起身，用他來時同樣安靜的步伐返回寢室。等到房門再次扣上以後Tom才敢再次張開雙眼，回望空無一人的客廳，發現這裡各處滿佈著他未曾察覺過的寂寞。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Lawson - Used To Be Us (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33qYoR62cnY)、[Bastille - Dreams ft. Gabrielle Aplin](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nuxYbsnNhfM)  
> 

　　他被咖啡香氣喚醒，在沙發上掙扎幾下，花了幾秒收回對僵硬四肢的控制。灰白的微弱天光剛洩入室內，廚房的燈亮著，細碎的金屬碰撞聲從內傳來。他瞇著眼睛低頭抬腕，錶上顯示他睡了約莫兩個小時。抹了一把臉，Tom撿起前一晚踢落在沙發邊的皮鞋套上，拖著步伐走進浴室，出來時帶著冷水洗過的清醒，準備前往DeBeers的肉舖進行偵查工作。

　　Lowell站在客廳，左手抓著一個紙包另一手拎著保溫瓶，面無表情直勾勾地望著他。Tom上下掃視對方，將手插進夾克口袋，足跟一旋就往門口方向離開。

　　Lowell在幾步之後追上他。警探停下腳步，轉頭望向對方。

　　「你以為你要去哪？」他質疑。

　　「我要跟你去。」Lowell回答，將保溫瓶夾到另一邊腋下，騰出空手就要開門。

　　「不，你不准。」Tom說，搶先一秒按住門把，再用自己的身體擋在入口，不讓對方通過。

　　「我看不出有什麼理由不能。」Lowell挑眉。

　　「Blaine DeBeers認得你的長相，以為你『已經回倫敦了』，動動腦如果他發現你還在這你會有什麼下場。」

　　「死路一條？」Lowell說，口吻雀躍，一個虛假的笑容撐在他臉上，很快嘴角彎曲的弧度變得尖銳，「多奇怪啊，這出自昨晚指責我不應該袖手旁觀的人之口。」

　　Tom胸前略為一緊，卻沒有退縮瞪視。「我把你從少女槍口下拉出來不是毫無意義的。留好你的小命。」

　　「放心，從生物學角度來看我已經死了。」

　　「但你依舊會受傷。」

　　「癒合得比你快。中槍我甚至比你還有機會活下來，只要別打到腦袋。」

　　Tom清楚Lowell說的是事實，更殘忍的是，對方還不願就此放過他。

　　「況且就像Liv說的，你會需要你能動用的所有援手。如果你的警界小夥伴沒有要務在身，能陪你演出『向達倫大冒險』，我絕對沒問題你就這樣出門；但很遺憾，天總不從人願，你也只能將就我了。再說四隻眼睛能看見的東西總勝過兩隻。」

　　「被發現的機率也是兩倍。」他試著反駁。

　　「也因此鳥屎從天而降時還有個人能幫忙遞個手帕。」

　　Tom瞪著Lowell，而後者的目光依然不屈不撓。

　　一會之後，警探別開視線，按住把手推門而出，沒有順手捎上門，任由Lowell帶著食物邁出公寓，跟在自己身後一步之遙，等待電梯到來。

　　狹小的空間內Lowell就站在他身邊，兩人相隔一呎，但對方潛在的躁動情緒充斥了整座電梯。

　　車內的他們陷入異常的安靜，不過沒有人動手扭開收音機讓速食流行樂吞噬他們之間的真空。Tom雙手扶著方向盤，專注地注視晨光籠罩中正在覺醒的城市，車道中央綿延的分隔線一段一段被捲入車頭邊緣下方，消失在視野之外。

 

　　DeBeers的店坐落在市區邊緣，緊鄰著住宅區，營業時間從早上九點到晚上九點。Tom把車停在對街街口，距離能與轉角肉舖正門遙遙相望，又不致起人疑竇。肉舖店面外觀看上去毫無異狀，甚至稱得上窗明几淨，外頭還設有露天咖啡座，除去南面玻璃窗上的霓虹牛型招牌，路過人們可能會誤以為這是家普通餐館或咖啡廳，一間商譽良好的店家。

　　人們總說邪惡隱藏在平凡之中。

　　在Lowell 的堅持下（「別跟個小孩似的，低血糖只會讓你犯蠢，想搞掉自己腦袋有更好的方式」），Tom味如嚼蠟地吞了大半個對方準備的三明治。成功勸食以後，Lowell再次閉上嘴，不再說話；Tom發自內心地感激這樣的靜默。

　　準時九點，「肉可愛」拉起鐵柵，幾名客戶在接下來的幾個小時陸續光顧。為了避免曝光，Tom放棄上前盤查，因此也無從確認，為了人腦而來的殭屍與純粹採買午餐材料的普通人比例分別有多少。Liv告訴過他，殭屍的頭髮多半呈現白金色（但可以染），膚色死灰（可以用粉底遮掩），眼圈泛紅（同樣可以用遮瑕膏掩蓋）；換言之，光從外表沒有辦法判定一個人究竟是否是被感染的殭屍。

　　「那些人都不是。」第三名顧客逐漸走遠時，始終不發一語的Lowell讀心一般地打破沉默。

　　Tom迅速回頭望向副駕駛座。

　　「我們並不想要身分曝光，能與這個場所越少牽連越好──兩千五百元換一個月份的大腦，加三百元就提供外送服務，看上去是相當划算的選擇。」Lowell並沒有轉過來對上Tom的視線，依然直視著前方。

　　人行道上，一名推著嬰兒車的母親停下腳步，用單邊肩膀夾住手機，一面微笑地對話筒另一端說著什麼，一面俯下身姿照護她年幼的孩子，渾然未覺自己正與駭人聽聞的犯罪身處同一座社區。

　　「你和誰交易過？」Tom問。

　　「只有Blaine。」Lowell垂下臉，漫不經心地摳著指尖的厚繭。「他看上了我的音樂，當然我的信託基金也是一部分，但我想主因是音樂。每個月他會自己帶著大腦過來，並問我有沒有新的創作。演出時他也來聽過一、兩次。」

　　「所以你不認得其他的員工。」

　　Lowell搖頭，Tom注視對方淡然的側顏。

　　「當你說要退出時，Blaine不覺得奇怪？」

　　「我告訴他我母親病了，必須回倫敦照顧她。」

　　「他買帳了？」

　　Lowell聳聳肩。「他當然說了一些表示遺憾的話，但他也沒有夠好的理由能挽留我或是質疑我。我退掉原來的公寓，搬到城市另一頭，要求經紀公司不要讓任何人知道我還留在西雅圖，但我推不掉Jackson演出最後三場的請求，幸好，三個晚上Blaine都沒有出現。接著……我就收到那封恐嚇信。」

　　Tom調開視線，看見一名拖著菜籃車的中年婦人推門走進「肉可愛」。櫃台後的一名身著圍裙的粗壯婦人抬手招呼她剛上門的顧客。

　　「起初我以為是Blaine寄的，但他不是這種人。如果他發現我其實還在西雅圖，應該會帶一把砍刀上門而不是一封血書。」

　　Tom繼續觀察店內的那一對主客。

　　「看見那女孩臉的時候，我就知道她是誰了。我在那男孩的記憶裡看過她一次。在他的房間。她靠上來吻他時他手中還抓著吉他。那似乎是他第一次接吻。我可以感受到濃烈的緊張瀰漫他全身，他一直發抖，幾秒之後才真正投入那個吻。」Lowell低語，Tom依然沒有轉過頭。他強迫自己別轉頭。「那感覺像是一場夢。」

　　肉舖店員打包一塊火腿，隔著櫃檯交給中年婦人。他聽見身後Lowell的手掌落在大腿上，發出低微的沙沙聲。許久之後，Tom開口。

　　「她的名字叫作Yasmine Rizk。」聲音比他料想的安靜沉穩，「下車以前，她問我能不能帶他回來。」

　　中年婦人拖著她的菜籃走出了「肉可愛」，沿著她來的方向離開。

　　「我無法欺騙她，也無法告訴她真相。」Tom終於允許自己回頭，端詳咫尺之外正對著自己的那張臉，以及那一雙湛藍深邃的眼睛。他需要知道自己保護了什麼。「希望我不會後悔我的決定。」

　　Lowell沒有回應，也沒有眨眼，片刻之後他別過臉，繼續觀察他那一側的人行道。Tom的目光也回到對街的肉舖。

　　靜默再次降臨他們中間，將左右駕駛座拉成兩岸大陸。

　　接近下午兩點時，Lowell表示自己需要去一趟廁所。確認Tom在天黑以前不會行動之後他下了車，身影很快消失在後照鏡範圍。Tom依然坐在車內，收回原本擱置在方向盤的手，慣性地摀上左肩窩，緩慢地用掌根繞圈按摩。

　　五分鐘後他決定暫時停止攝取咖啡。

　　再十分鐘，一輛印有肉舖商標的貨車兇猛地自後巷駛出，以不太令人愉快的駕駛方式險險拐過街角，消失在Tom視線內。他猜測在貨車出發的巷子應該有道後門，能夠直接通往店面後方的屠宰加工區。

　　近三十分鐘消逝，店內毫無變化。白圍裙的女店員無事可做，走在臨窗的椅子上坐下，彎身捶著她的小腿按摩、歇息；停在對面街口的警車氣氛同樣低靡。在Tom失去耐性，暴躁地從外套口袋挖出手機以前，Lowell帶著兩份熱狗堡出現在人行道那側的車窗外，單手夾著熱食，另一手拉開車門坐了進來。他將沒有被辣椒醬覆蓋、外觀正常的那份堆到Tom腿上。

　　「店裡大部分的員工六點下班，」他開口，無視Tom指控的眼神繼續，「晚上只有兩名值班店員。六點這兩人會到前台吃晚餐，休息時間一小時後結束，其中一個留下看守前台，另外一個傢伙則會回到後方冷凍屠宰區工作。晚上九點，整間店準時打烊。警報系統會啟動。一個月裡有幾天他們會加班到深夜，不過那不太常發生。」

　　面對警探詫異的眼神，Lowell嚼著手上被鮮紅色淹沒的熱狗堡，聳了聳肩膀。「天還沒黑，酒保通常無事可做。」

　　Tom的嘴角抽了一下。他點點頭，將腿上熨燙的午餐放到手剎車桿後方的空位。Lowell的視線從對方沒動的午餐上移到Tom不苟言笑的雙脣，對於剛才可能產生的彆扭微笑未置一詞。

　　評估情勢以後，Tom決定等過六點，大部分員工離開、所有人員聚集到前台以後，再從後門潛入調查。

　　天色黑得比期望中要快。昏暗的光線有助於掩護他們行動。再五分鐘就六點，如果他們能在五分鐘之內摸進屠宰區，他們最多有二十分鐘的時間，找出DeBeers用肉舖作為犯罪掩護的事證綽綽有餘。

　　「快進快出，別碰任何東西。」Tom的手指刷過腰側，最後一次確認配槍位置，「沒有搜索票法庭不會採用今天蒐集到的任何證據，即使那是一顆烙印著『Blaine DeBeers』的完整人腦。聽懂了？」

Lowell扯緊剛套上的橡皮手套末端，然後鬆手，讓它彈回自己手腕，發出啪地一響，臉上懸著一抹不真實的微笑。

　　「都聽你的，長官。」

 

　　Tom在另一名魁武媲美古代角鬥士的員工出現在前方店面時下車，以不會引人注意的最快速度穿越馬路，往肉舖後的巷子走去。Lowell緊隨在後。巷內牆上有兩架監視攝影機，但Tom認為除非DeBeers有所懷疑，肉舖應該沒有足夠人力二十四小時盯著監視器。

　　他繞到看起來是肉舖後方的位置，爬上幾個疊在牆邊的廢棄木箱，從氣窗往內窺探，確認沒找錯地方後跳下來。接下來是門鎖。普通的四道齒鎖，髮夾可以解決。他從夾克內袋摸出兩支折彎的黑色細髮夾，嘗試了幾下，順利解除門鎖。

　　「原來他們在警察學校還教你們怎麼撬門啊。」Lowell在他身後壓低音量諷刺。Tom微微側過臉瞅了對方一眼，但什麼話都沒說，從口袋掏出手帕壓下門把，把門推出夠大縫隙後側身鑽了進去。

　　那看起來就像一間正常的屠宰房，也類似Liv工作的停屍間，冷色調的燈光、一整排高懸著相互碰撞的鐵鉤，各種切割器具環繞在房間四周，正中央是一張巨大、冰冷的金屬桌，桌面躺過無數具屍體，差別只在於前者執刀的是兇手，後者是醫生。

　　Tom將兩手插回口袋，避免任何不必要的碰觸。屠宰房被打掃的相當乾淨，地面或牆上都不見任何血跡。白色的磁磚牆上懸掛著令人毛骨悚然的骨鋸，鋸齒略鈍，似乎不久前才使用過。不鏽鋼水槽的出水口邊緣卡著某種生物的毛髮，他傾身用鑷子取了一點放入塑膠袋中，封好，準備帶回去交給Liv化驗。繼續沿著房間走了一圈後，Tom沒有發現其它可疑證據。他懷疑DeBeers將帳本收在前台，或是更加隱密的地方，例如他自己住家的保險箱。

　　通往店鋪的入口被一扇木造屏風遮擋。Tom緩步移動到屏風後方，將自己藏在橫木之間，迅速朝台前投去一眼。留守的兩名店員正背對著他們大嚼晚餐，一面高聲談論通貨膨脹如何讓他們的菜單越來越乏味貧瘠。

　　「呲。」

　　Tom循聲朝Lowell的方向望去，後者正站在冷凍庫前對他招手。他再次瞄了一眼前台狀態以後才走過去。

　　「五十鎊賭這玩意後面有你要的證據。」Lowell對他說，戴著橡膠手套的手指敲了敲門上狹小的加厚玻璃窗。

　　Tom透過那扇細狹的玻璃窗往內部眺視，冷凍庫並不大，但仍不能一眼望盡。右手邊有三層高的滑輪架，架上放著不曉得什麼動物的器官切片及好幾串腸狀物，左邊則懸吊著幾具被處理過、似乎是豬隻的軀體，很難說其中沒有藏著一具人類的。接著他稍稍後退，檢查冷凍庫大門，門扇幾乎有三吋厚，粗估至少兩百磅，雖然上下有滑輪軌道，但打開時很難不弄出巨大聲響，前台勢必會聽見動靜前來查看。

　　「我們最後再處理這個。」他低聲對Lowell說，抬腕看了手錶一眼。還有十分鐘。

　　「怎麼？你怕賭輸我？」Lowell挑釁地勾彎嘴角。Tom掃了對方一眼便往另一側的線鋸機走開，不出意料在幾步之後聽見Lowell跟上自己的細碎腳步聲。

　　「如果你有辦法在五分鐘內連續撂倒兩個人而且不暴露身分的話，我歡迎你現在就把門打開。」

　　Lowell正打算回嘴，後巷傳來的笨重引擎低吼讓兩個人瞬間靜止了動作。貨車熄去引擎，就在屠宰室外停下，與他們只隔一堵牆。他們對看一眼，Lowell立刻拽著警探的手肘，將他拉進線鋸基座後方一處勉強能容納兩名成年人的空間蹲下。

　　幸好Lowell進來時沒有忘記帶上後門。

　　他們聽見牆外車廂門被重重闔上，緊接著一連串某人被悶住的呼喊微弱地傳來，在夜晚的路燈下糊成一團毫無意義的連音。後門猛被人用力一推到底，門板撞擊上牆壁發出的巨響迴盪在屠宰室內。

　　Tom小心地自掩護後探首，藉著線鋸遮掩從缺口向外窺視。一名頂著草莓金短髮的蒼白瘦削男子步伐輕快地踏入門內，他的眼眶是兩圈不正常的粉紅。他身後緊隨著另一名男子，身形粗壯，宛若職業摔角員。那人的肩上扛著一個不停扭動的深色屍袋，遠遠看上去像扛著一尾剛被捕獲，正徒勞地在甲板上彈跳著渴求自由的怪魚。

　　「那就是Blaine。」Lowell靠過來，在Tom耳邊用氣音提示。

　　看來他們的運氣還真操他的好極，不偏不倚就撞上了那個「不太常發生」的夜晚。

　　警探縮回陰影之下，背抵著冰冷的磁磚翻出手機，找到搭檔的號碼，輸入幾個字以後按下發送。Lowell依然單手撐著機台，伏過Tom上空，監看著殭屍頭子的一舉一動。

　　摔角男把那尾還在拚命掙扎的屍袋從肩上舉起，重重摔到中央的金屬桌上，單薄的桌面與那人同時發出哀號。屍袋痛得在桌上蜷起身子，有效地抑止了抵抗。

　　「溫柔點，Julien，我們可不希望小傢伙的腦袋摔破了。」DeBeers說，一面從牆上取下了一把鐵撬，「那會把袋子弄髒的，我們並不想清洗袋子，對嗎？再說──」他歪著腦袋朝桌上仍正低低呻吟的受害者走去，嘴角滴墜的笑意足夠凍結所有活人的血液，「我們可不希望浪費了任何一滴腦漿啊，那可是上好的醬汁基底呢，你說是不是。」

　　狗屎！Tom暗咒，翻開槍套就要拔槍。倘若此時不出手，桌上那人必死無疑，只是如此加上前台聞風而至的兩人，他們將以二搏四，Tom沒有把握能夠保護Lowell全身而退。

　　他還在猶豫的同時，在他身側的Lowell忽然轉過頭來，朝他粲然一笑。

　　那個笑容讓Tom的心臟跳空好幾拍。

　　「不能一直做聽父親話的乖寶寶。墓地留給死人就好。你說對嗎？」

　　在Tom能拉住對方、腦內髒話開始狂飆以前，Lowell已經衝出藏身處，右手握著一把不知打哪來的左輪，正對桌邊朝屍袋高舉鐵撬的DeBeers腦袋。

　　「哈囉，Blaine。」Lowell說，此時Tom才發現Lowell手中握著的正是自己從Ysmine那收來的點三八。

　　 _操操操操操！_ 他蠢到沒有防範對方從自己腰間摸走那把槍，而那笨蛋同樣愚蠢，甚至沒在拿到槍後檢查還剩幾發子彈！

　　他連忙抽出配槍，瞄準DeBeers。

　　肉舖老闆臉上浮現的訝然一閃而逝，比起被誰打斷，更像是為了被打斷的時刻本身。他手中的鐵撬垂下些許。「噢喔，哇噢，看看這是誰啊，Lowell Tracey。」他翹起嘴角，笑容冰冷，「令堂還好嗎？還是你忘了什麼東西在西雅圖？」

　　「她老人家很好，感謝關心。只是回來拿我的良心而已，你曉得，跨國郵資頗貴啊。」Lowell笑了笑，左輪槍口瞄準對方腦門，「叫你的人退下，Blaine。」

　　所有人都蠢蠢欲動，但沒有一個人動作。Tom的槍口依然瞄準著DeBeers，同時警戒地用眼角注意Julien的動向。

　　「真的嗎，Tracey？」DeBeers臉上滿是不敢置信的嘲諷，「就憑這一把槍？」

　　Lowell撇撇嘴，轉而直接對Julien說道：「退下，如果不想要你老闆腦袋開花。」Julien瞅了一眼對方手中的槍，又瞅了一眼老闆。DeBeers翻了個巨大的白眼，接著點點頭，Julien這才小心地側移到老闆身邊，視線緊鎖著Lowell手中的左輪，不敢輕舉妄動，但他繃緊的身姿透露只要DeBeers一聲令下，他就會毫不猶豫向前衝刺，將對手撲倒在地。

　　兩人盯著Lowell端握手槍接近屠宰桌，伸手拉開屍袋。

　　一名被膠帶封住口舌的少年在拉鍊退到一半的瞬間使勁從空隙鑽出，缚在背後的雙手讓他拱起的胸膛起伏更加劇烈。他大睜著雙眼、驚恐地瞪著Lowell，本能地想向後急撤，卻因為肢體受縛，反而與身下的屍袋纏成一塊。

　　「你沒事吧？」Lowell分出一眼查看那個男孩並將他扶起。他看上去相當年輕，最多十四歲，兩隻眼睛滿布畏懼，驚惶的眼神掃視著在場三人。「別害怕，我是來幫忙的。」

　　「幫忙什麼？延長死亡的過程，讓他更痛苦？」DeBeers諷刺，「拜託啊，Lowell，我們是殭屍，我們吃腦，就像他們宰殺養殖的畜生來吃一樣，沒什麼不同。如果你真心想幫忙，倒不如痛快點給他一刀，這樣還比較符合你那什麼──『人道屠宰』的原則。」

　　「他們是 **人** 。」Lowell說，「不是畜生。」

　　「接下來你就會告訴我，『我們是高尚的智人，我們不吃同類』。」DeBeers冷哼，「認清現實吧，Tracey，你不再是 **人** 了。你是個 **殭屍** ，你吃腦，不吃你就會發狂，把更多人類都幹掉。不妨把這看作必要犧牲吧，用一小部分人的性命換取更多人的生命安全，這不正是現代社會的真諦嗎？『殺一個人救三個人』，看起來相當划算了，還符合公益標準呢。」

　　「那麼是誰賦予你權力決定誰能夠被犧牲，而誰不能？」Lowell質問。

　　Tom緊盯著DeBeers，後者冷笑。

　　「同樣也是這個社會與它的階級？你以為有人會在乎這些 _人_ 上哪去？他們並不是活在邊緣，他們活在我們 **之間** ，可多數的人對他們連看也不看一眼，不是嗎？心情爛透時會看見他們啦，當然，然後嫌惡地朝他們啐啐口水、揍個幾拳發洩，心情好的時候就當作那裡啥也不存在。空氣。開張幾個月以來，我帶走過多少人，而你猜，有多少人來找過他們？ **一個都沒有** 。當他們從街角消失時，附近店家說不定還慶幸著少了一個影響生意的麻煩！少自以為清高了， _你_ 又曾經注意過他們其中的任何一個了？你膽敢摸著 _你的良心_ ，說你在開始需要吃腦以前，曾經想過要幫助他們之中的任何一個？對於這個社會，他們是多餘的，是 **贅疣** ，甚至是 **腫瘤** ！我只不過當當外科醫師，把他們摘除轉為更好的利用，這可是在幫社會一個大忙，幫 **我們** 一個大忙！」

　　「也是幫你的荷包一個大忙。」Lowell嗤之以鼻，「殺一個人能讓你賺多少？一顆大腦五千，其餘的器官轉賣黑市再賺一筆，一顆腎七千、肺臟一萬，全身總和至少三十萬跑不掉。你手下的人知道你賺這麼多嗎？」他微笑著掃視Blaine的部下，Julien皺了眉頭。看來「肉可愛」是實行薪資保密政策的。

　　「別聽他胡扯！」Blaine嘶聲說道。他的表情終於出現裂痕，顯然Lowell戳到了正確位置。

　　「我在胡扯？真的嗎？」Lowell抬高音調，姿態更加自信，「我只是看穿了你那些冠冕堂皇的言論，不過是用來掩護你賺取暴利的藉口。你盯上可供利用的對象，把他們轉變為殭屍，操縱他們的職權與天賦為自己所用，順帶再榨乾他們的銀行戶頭。還真是一本萬利的生意啊。那成本是什麼？無辜者的性命？反正只要不是你的就無所謂，是這樣嗎？殺人就是殺人，就是剝奪一個人的所有可能。你吃過你殺害的人的大腦嗎，Blaine？當你看向鏡子，你看見了什麼？你冷血地殘殺自己？你感受到他們的恐懼了嗎？你看過他們的記憶嗎？你看過他們愛著的、以及愛著他們的人嗎？他們所擁有的，還不夠真實嗎？你憑什麼認定他們的生命價值不如你的、不如你那些尊貴顧客的？沒錯，我們是殭屍，我們吃腦才能存活，這是我們不得不為的困境，但我們還擁有如何去解決的選擇，就算得去挖墳盜棺，至少每晚躺在床上，還能問心無愧地闔眼。」

　　「聽聽你自己在說什麼，Tracey，」DeBeers大笑起來，彷彿有人剛說了一個極其荒謬的笑話，「你聽起來像期望能拯救世界的教宗，但你不是，你只是個靠人腦維生的殭屍。我很好奇，非常、非常好奇，究竟是誰往你那顆腦袋灌輸那些不切實際的嬉皮理念的？」他一臉被逗樂的神情，「以往你接過保存箱時可從不過問來源的，現在是怎樣，受到上帝感召了還是怎麼？」

　　「你可以說我受到了某種感召沒錯。」Lowell牽動嘴角，而Tom的胸口為此緊縮了一秒。

　　「好吧，」DeBeers不以為然地咂咂嘴，「看來我們在這件事情上是不會有共識了，真可惜，本來還指望能夠讓你放下那自以為是的英雄幻想呢。沒人告訴過你，現實英雄不好當嗎，例如──你應該明白你手上的槍沒有子彈吧。」他嘲弄地勾彎雙脣，盯著外露的空彈槽，一旁始終沒有發話的Julien跟著露出虛偽笑容，「所以你們是兩個人，喔不， _一個半_ ──行動不便只能算半殘了──手無寸鐵，對上我們──啊哈，四個人。」

　　兩道人影自屏風後現身，原本值班的兩名店員手握砍刀，加入了老闆陣營。情況真是不能再好。

　　「所以你真的要賭槍管裡沒有那最後一發？」Lowell咧開嘴，朝對方腦門擺了擺槍口，「拜託，Blaine，要是你真的認為我一發子彈也沒有，剛才就不會跟我廢話這麼多了。」

　　DeBeers瞇起雙眼：「就算我倒下好了──那基本上不太可能──你以為你們逃得出這裡？」

　　「 _你_ 以為你們逃得出這裡？」Lowell反問，空出左手罩住耳殼後方，「聽哪，那是什麼？好像是警笛耶！是我聽錯了嗎？」Tom並沒有遺漏其餘三人在聽見消息時瞬間僵化的臉色。

　　「而你以為我會就此夾著尾巴逃之夭夭？太天真了，賣唱的。」Blaine咧開嘴，向左右使了眼色，其中兩名部下立刻開始圍著金屬桌朝中央的兩人移動。

　　Tom迅速從藏身位置起身。「把武器放下。」他命令，一面走入屠宰室中心。兩名正在動作的壯漢頓時愣在原地。

　　DeBeers向著Tom轉過來，目光自對方的臉移到他手中的格洛克。

　　「放下。」Tom再說了一次。DeBeers盯著他，拋下手中鐵撬，轉向手下點點頭。兩名壯漢識相地把刀械扔至地上。

　　肉舖老闆那對深灰雙眼打量著加入對峙的新角色，彷彿沒料到這麼一手。「原來我們的『吉他英雄』不是獨行俠啊。」他朗聲說道，「閣下哪位？」

　　「西雅圖警方。」Tom移至Lowell身前，將兩人擋在身後，用餘光確認少年的傷勢。他的配槍彈匣還是滿的，十五發子彈，如果他速度夠快，應該能在連續兩槍阻撓最近兩人行動。Liv沒有清楚解釋過殭屍的復原能力有多快，但他見過Lowell被玻璃割破的手臂癒合，如果他的槍法夠準，癱瘓膝蓋應該能為他們爭取到另外兩人追上來前至少二十秒的空檔，讓Lowell能帶著少年逃離這裡。

　　「與警方合作啦，Tracey？」DeBeers轉頭朝向Lowell，大聲說道，「你的小警探知道你的真面目嗎？」

　　Lowell沒有理會他，Tom也沒有。他左手從口袋摸出車鑰匙，拋給 Lowell，槍口依然直指DeBeers腦門：「你先帶他離開。支援隨時會抵達，我等其他人過來。」

　　DeBeers聞言嗤笑：「你肯定那是你的支援？」

　　Lowell則低聲抗議：「你他媽開什麼玩笑。」

　　「沒開玩笑。總不能讓一個殭屍把功勞都搶了。」Tom不合時宜地微笑起來，「以及，我非常肯定那是我的支援。」他朝Blaine擠擠眼睛，很快斂起笑意，再微微偏過腦袋催促Lowell離開，「現在快走。」

　　「我不──」

　　「快走。」

　　在他眼角，DeBeers朝Julien使了個眼色，Tom在對方動作的瞬間調轉槍口，扣下板機。第一發正中膝蓋，摔角男痛嚎一聲跪下，他迅速反身，向右側朝自己撲來的另一人再開一槍，然後旋回身子，準星對上DeBeers的那刻，意識到對方手中不知何時多出的華瑟槍口也正對自己。

　　「你應該更謹慎一點， _警探_ 。」

　　槍響瞬間劇痛在他左胸爆開，後墜的同時他看見血花自DeBeers肩膀飛濺而起，肉販的軀體同樣隨著衝擊力後翻仰倒在地。

　　有人在大吼，但是他什麼都聽不見，耳裡只有綿長、刺耳的無盡尖嘯，胸口彷彿有重物壓制，他難以換氣，左半整片胸膛由裡而外都彷彿在燃燒。Lowell的身影閃進他視野，飛速撲向正搖擺著試圖站起的DeBeers，兩人滾作一團消失在他視線底處。

　　耳鳴終於撤離雙耳時他聽見Liv高亢的嗓音自他腦後劈出，破開整座房間的空氣：「Lowell！」

　　他使勁翻向完好的右側，仰賴右臂勉強將上身支高幾吋，感覺呼吸隨之割傷他整面胸腔，在他視線底端，Lowell跨坐在DeBeers身上，雙眼被鮮紅侵占，最中心的瞳孔是一圈驚人的金，紫青血管在他皮膚之下暴起，他正低頭咆嘯，吼聲懾人，彎曲的手指幾乎挖進DeBeers脖子，鑿出好幾窟血洞。

　　在他右側，Liv正握著一把Tom不認得的改造槍，舉槍瞄準正扭打在一塊的兩人，俐落地各開一槍，兩支麻醉針正中標的，兩人登時軟倒，如同死去一般交疊癱躺在地。

　　Tom驚駭地看著Lowell趴臥在DeBeers身上，左手被血覆蓋的銀戒黯淡無光，延伸而去的臂膀之上，大睜的雙眼已經恢復原來的蔚藍瞳色，卻完全喪失了生氣。

　　「現場淨空。」Liv對藏在領口的通訊器說道，在Clive與其他制服員警湧入屠宰室時迅速轉身蹲下照看Tom的傷勢，也將Lowell的身軀一併遮擋在他視線之外。

　　無數問題湧進Tom腦海同時又被他全數排開。他在法醫用力按壓他胸口時奮力掙扎，渴望挺身查看Lowell究竟怎麼了。

　　「他沒事。你需要現在急救，Tom。我保證你之後會見到他。」Liv握著他的肩膀將他推回去，試圖將他釘回原處，而Tom認得這個口吻，他們勸說失蹤人口的家屬返家休息時用的正是這種口吻。

　　他驚惶地張嘴，然而Liv已經仰起臉，朝向遠處打出響指召喚急救人員。他們用氧氣罩蓋住他口鼻，將他翻過身檢查背面傷勢。他藉機舉頭望向Lowell的位置，然而那裏已然空無一人，只有冰冷的金屬流理臺站在原地與他對望，耳中盡是他自己肺底發出的艱困嘶嘶響聲。蓄積的腎上腺素在此時開始潰散。幾名救護技術員合力為他止血、密封傷口，在他胸口正面的封條上用針扎出另一個洞。

　　他取回了呼吸卻失去了力氣，只能頹敗、麻木地倒躺在地，任人擺佈。

　　其中一名金髮的救護員在他茫然盯著屠宰室老舊的泛黃天花板時冒入他眼前，朝他拋出一個安撫的微笑。她淡藍色的雙眼眼角微曲。有那麼一瞬Tom以為自己看見了Stella。然而他什麼都感覺不到。

　　幾秒之後女人退離他視線。他們將他移上擔架，天花板在震顫之中再次佔據他全部視野。血腥味自氣管反湧進口裡，淹過他鼻腔。充斥他耳內的全是他自己殘破難聽的換氣聲。

　　視覺、嗅覺、觸覺，然後是聽覺。

　　Tom很快喪失了意識。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BGM：[Ólafur Arnalds - Particles ft. Nanna Bryndís Hilmarsdóttir](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wEj7xYyj9n4)、[Mary Lambert - She Keeps Me Warm](https://youtu.be/KUH7TUxceYE?t=11s)  
> 

　　他在加護病房度過一個晚上。他們告訴他，子彈擦破了他的肺葉上緣，撞壞肩胛骨邊緣之後穿出體外。

　　「總的來說你很幸運，只是沒有上次那麼幸運。」他的主治醫師如是說道，並在他試圖坐起，卻因突來的噁心翻到一旁乾嘔時為他加開了止吐藥。

　　他被轉回普通病房，他們給了他一個帶窗的床位，隔壁是一位因肺炎住院的老人。大部分的時間他都處於昏沉狀態，說不上是由於身體正在修復自己，亦或是麻醉遺韻所致。

　　Clive與Liv在第一個上午來探望他。他的搭檔只出現十分鐘，將他為Tom暫時保管的手機放在病床桌上又匆匆離去，Liv留得比較久，坐在床邊，先皺著眉將他念了一頓，才以只足夠彼此聽清的音量，為他填補了故事剩下的空缺：Blaine DeBeers利用大腦銷售鏈下游攏絡了Suzuki作為他在警局的內線，為他的骯髒事業提供所有「必要保護」。他們從DeBeers藏在住宅的帳簿發現這點時，Suzuki已經失蹤超過三個小時；目前西雅圖警方正在通緝他。Clive暫時接下了小隊的指揮權，直到有人遞補隊長職缺。

　　Clive編造了一個綁架並謀殺逃家青少年，以盜賣人體器官的犯罪集團故事，掩護了DeBeers獵取人類大腦的真實用途。四名嫌犯皆被逮捕，並以綁架、襲警與謀殺未遂的罪名起訴。Julien Dupont的右膝毀了，但他的殭屍體質不會讓他跛行太久。或許出於低薪的報復，他自願供出老闆的交易對象以換取減刑。

　　那名被綁架的少年除了受到驚嚇之外並沒有大礙。Clive做了筆錄，脅迫對方不許聲張所謂「殭屍」故事，才把他交由社工協助安置。

　　Liv用來射擊狂暴化的Lowell與DeBeers的是她上司剛開發不久的抑制藥劑，能使狂暴化的殭屍恢復正常狀態，但使用後有一段延續數日的不反應期，因此僅能應急，無法常規使用，而Ravi會繼續改進這種藥劑。由於藥物尚在測試階段，這幾天Lowell都被他們留在實驗室密切觀察。除了輕微頭痛以及心情煩躁外，他還沒有抱怨任何不適。

　　法醫在腰間呼叫器響起時扮了個鬼臉，說了聲「職責召喚」，拍拍Tom的手腕，威脅他哪裡都別想去、只能乖乖繼續躺床休息以後離開了醫院。

　　護理師來訪床邊時會開玩笑地喊他「我們的英雄」，而他找不到比這更不合適的稱呼。

　　他將手機放在床頭，他睜眼能及的位置。通聯記錄顯示，還在加護病房的那晚Yasmine來了電話，Clive幫他接了。Tom猜測對方大概告訴少女，Anderson警探因公受傷，暫時無法接聽，他復職以後會盡快回電之類的訊息。他撥了一通電話給女孩，沒有人回應，他留了言，不確定對方何時、或還有沒有意願回電。

　　自控式嗎啡在第二晚深夜時見底。夜班護理師來查房時發現了，有些詫異但沒有斥責他；Tom認為是那多半是因為自己正閉眼裝睡的緣故。

　　感謝止痛藥，他睡得很沉，直到隔日上午的陽光拍打他眼皮，才將他自深眠中搖醒。

　　他睏睠地搧動眼簾，發現Lowell就坐在他面前幾呎外的摺疊椅上，膝上攤著一本過期的體育雜誌。他背著光，腦袋低垂，整個人落在陰影內，看不出在閱讀亦或正打著瞌睡。Tom望著對方，沒來由地感到安心沉甸甸地滑過腹底。他有點希望自己是在作夢，如此他便能放任自己繼續描繪Lowell的輪廓而不被察覺。而Lowell的確沒有察覺。或許他真的在打瞌睡。這個想法令Tom感覺睡意再度襲上自己，準備投回睡眠，對方卻選在此時動了一下，抬頭，對上他還沒全開又已經半合的視線。

　　「你看起來真慘。」Lowell這麼說道，嗓音低啞，Tom本想回應「謝謝，你聽上去也差不多」，才剛泛起笑便牽動了胸前傷口，他立刻蹙眉，Lowell幾乎在同一時間從位置上彈起，脫離了陰影意圖靠近，但在Tom擺頭時退回原位。

　　也是此時Tom才發覺對方頭頂接近髮根的那一小圈白金色、他蒼白得不自然的肌膚，還有那一雙被淡粉紅色包圍的眼珠。這是他第一次見到沒有用化妝掩飾實際身分的Lowell，包含散落他周身的憔悴，他看上去赤裸而陌生。

　　「我還以為第二次中槍會習慣一點但顯然沒有。」他企圖開個玩笑，卻再度扯出一小陣刺痛。這次Lowell只皺了眉頭但沒有再上前，雙手擱在膝蓋上，表現得出奇拘謹。「看來得到第三次才會上手。」

　　他微笑得很小心，但Lowell並沒有被Tom逗樂，只是直直盯著對方。

　　Tom嘆了一口氣，緩慢地恢復仰躺，避免牽動傷口。

　　「你想聽我說什麼？」他疲倦地問道，焦點渙散地掃視病房天花板，「『我很抱歉，我不該衝出去、不該站在槍口下、不該去挨那一發子彈』？」

　　Lowell沒有回話，於是Tom繼續。

　　「相信我，如果可以不用遭槍擊，我求之不得。」

　　「你本來想一個人留在那裡，」Lowell說，聲音低沉，「用手上唯一的一把槍，一個人對他們四個。」

　　「總好過你手上沒有半發子彈的那把。」他指出。

　　「你是不是打算送死？」

　　那個問句來得如此突然，他措手不及，本能地想要反駁，卻在開口之前收住話頭。

　　無數念頭自米白的天花板游入他腦海徘徊。Stella死灰的臉。這些年他所見過的屍體。白板上的照片。Spector與他的受害者們。他踩進那條紅磚巷時嗅到的潮濕微臭。

　　沉默許久之後他才回答：「沒有。」他想著自己在Stella身邊蹲下，用手輕拂過她淡金色的秀髮，「她死了，並不代表我想隨她殉葬。」

　　Lowell沒有回應，於是他開口繼續，告訴了對方他第一次的槍傷。兩槍。左肩與右胸。告訴他自己在與Stella上床隔天，躺在樹林邊緣的柏油道路上，眼看她奔向Spector，抱著嫌犯大吼請求醫療支援。告訴他Stella的離去。告訴他他們從未存在過的關係。她的死亡。他不能被旁人發現、否則會被排除調查的情感。

　　整個過程Lowell專注但面無表情地傾聽，他沒有任何動作，沒有試圖傾身探手握住Tom外露的掌心，只是坐在椅子上，不時眨眼，目光從未離開Tom的面容一吋。

　　結束最後一字時，Tom感覺自己終於跑完了所有路程，他終於能慢下來，將肩上的包袱扔往地面。他渴望向前撲倒在草地上，好好地、安穩地睡上一覺，不被任何事、任何疼痛打擾。

　　這次他真的睡著，而Lowell沒有再叫醒他。

　　當他醒來，對方已經不在了。

  


　　Liv在下次造訪時帶來一台平板電腦給他打發時間，並轉告了來自Clive的訊息。

　　「『收信。』他是這麼說的。」她給了他一個不置可否的表情，似乎她不真的明白、也不打算明白另一位警探的用意。

　　漫無目的地閒聊一會以後法醫又再度被案件徵召，匆匆趕回警局。Tom抱著那台平板豎直床頭，點開Clive最新寄給他的那封郵件。內文只有一行超連結。

　　說明處的詞曲記載著Eddie Morris。「獻給Eddie」三個字出現在影片的最後。

　　這是他第一次完整聽見這首歌。

  


　　他在醫院待了近兩週才被醫生勉強放行離開。出院第一天下午，他吊著左手，招了一輛計程車坐到南傑克森街。女孩在Jenny’s的深紅座椅上看起來相當瘦小，那綹灰綠色的瀏海被她撂起、別到耳後，圓潤的深棕色眼睛下方暈著淡淡陰影，但是她的氣色相較於兩星期前明朗許多。

　　她在看見Tom進門時朝他舉起右手。

　　「上星期Tracey來找過我，」Yasmine在女侍放下Tom的黑咖啡又離開後如此表示，「但這件事的始末我還是想聽你親口說。」

　　於是Tom開始講述。他沒有辦法告訴對方所有真相，但是他盡可能地用Clive的故事版本與大部分事實為女孩還原了事情經過：一名在Lowell唱片公司兼差的職員與盜賣器官的犯罪集團勾結，前者在無意間發現了Eddie寄到唱片公司的示範帶，進而盯上Eddie。他以唱片經紀人的身分接近男孩，將他約出、綁架，並殺害。

　　他們沒有找到Eddie的屍體，因此官方無法認定死亡，但是他們確信Eddie已經遇害。

　　Lowell Tracey並未參與這樁謀殺；他唯一犯下的錯誤是在輾轉聽到了示範帶以後，沒有將之遺忘便開始創作。

　　他預期Yasmine會哭泣，嚎啕大哭或是安靜落淚，但這些都沒有發生，她只是不停眨眼，像要把所有湧到眼邊、鼻尖的溼意都眨回胸前鎖起。或許她早已經猜測到結局，正如那天她下車以前拋給Tom的最後一句，她並不是真的想問問題，只是希望有個人能確認自己的徬徨，好讓她能找到力氣說服自己將之拋棄。

　　「你能、你能陪我去做最後一件事嗎？」

　　她在他們起身以前輕聲詢問，望著警探的眼神又回到了少女臉上會浮現的怯弱，令Tom憶起她實際上只有十五歲。

　　他點頭答應她。

　　他們搭上一班公車，沿著南傑克森街向東到底，右轉第三十一號大道，一路往南行駛。整趟旅程他們未曾試圖交談。女孩轉臉凝視窗外，擱在腿上的雙手略為攥起，Tom則直視著二十多呎外的擋風玻璃，看著左側的海平面滾過眼尾，消失在視野轉角。

　　Yasmine在公車接近南沃克街時站起身，帶著Tom在最近的站牌下車。他們穿越一處住宅區，順著步道走進樹林，最後下坡來到濱海公路。少女領著他直接取道草坪，翻下最後一階岩梯，來到灰色鵝卵石遍布的海灘。

　　在海灣凹處，有一座架高的木頭棧道，筆直地以岸邊的木屋為起點向水延伸。Yasmine登上棧道，腳步不緩也不回頭地往海洋深處走去。Tom尾隨在她身後但沒有跟得太近。她一直走到最末端才停下。環繞他們腳下的海水被夕陽染得澄黃，彼岸莫瑟島的燈火即將在向晚之際點亮整條海岸線。

　　她自牛仔褲口袋裡掏出一張折得方正的紙，順風展開。Tom認出那是Eddie的手稿，其上的音符在空中跳動，彷彿迫不及待脫離紙面。她又從另一邊的口袋摸出一只打火機。一小簇火苗自她指尖躍上了樂譜，火焰不大，但很快就沿著邊緣吞吃了半張紙。

　　Yasmine在火燒及自己以前鬆手，讓樂譜帶著火乘風起飛，愈揚愈高、愈揚愈遠，朝海的另一端奔送。

　　最後一角的白紙在餘暉下燃盡時她轉過身。

　　「走吧。」她說。

　　她沒有微笑，臉上沒有任何表情，但Tom已經從她眼中看見，她將會爬起來，帶著Eddie的禮物繼續前進。

　　他頷首，等待女孩穿越自己身邊朝岸邊走去。在他們身後，逐漸燃起的莫瑟島火光照亮了入夜之後最深的海域。

  


　　他換了兩班車，才從Yasmine的住處回到宿舍。

　　幾日未歸的空氣裡漂浮著淡淡霉味，冷凍櫃內依然留有他來不及消耗的微波食品。他盯著那一櫃的塑膠盒一會，轉身打開櫥櫃，抽了一個袋子再走回冰箱前，用他完好的右手將那群盒裝食物全數掃入袋內，踩開垃圾桶扔了進去，自書桌的電腦邊取過鑰匙，決定出門，吃一頓正常的晚餐。

　　隔天他返回警局。Wright利用午休吃飯時告訴他，Frame確定被起訴。Tom沒有留到開庭，他的航班訂在前一天，等他落地北愛爾蘭時判決正好出來。

　　Liv與Clive到機場送他。法醫踮起腳尖小心地給了他一個深深的擁抱，Clive輕賞了他右肩一拳，叫他好好照顧自己，別再橫衝直撞。

　　出關以前他朝大門方向望了最後一眼，不確定自己在期盼什麼。

  


　　高空低壓與長程飛行幾乎殺死他，而貝爾法斯特的陰沉天氣將他救活。

　　因雨滯留的人群連綿在機場門口。一位頭髮花白的女士在看見他懸吊胸前的左手時將自己的計程車讓給他。他推辭了幾次，可對方態度雖和藹卻堅定，於是他只好微笑著謝過對方，讓司機將他的行李搬進後車箱。行進中他抬手抹去窗上白霧，注視水滴劃過車窗。他指下的玻璃冰冷。窗外一片灰濛天色。

　　局裡為他安排了物理治療。他的治療師有著一頭紮成馬尾的墨黑直髮與一雙漂亮鳳眼，個頭不高但站得很挺，帶著彷彿能馴服所有頑劣病人的堅定。她介紹自己叫作Linda。

　　「根據Wilson醫師的描述，新傷距離你的舊傷很近，而你的舊傷復原得很差，肌肉組織都沾黏了。它受傷之後你一直都沒有好好照顧它。」治療第一天，Linda在翻看完病歷之後抬眼盯著他瞧，板夾被她收在低垂的掌間，她的目光筆直而專注，「壞消息是，如果你再不積極處理，你的手臂功能會越來越差，有一天，你就會發現它完全失去功能。」

　　她頓了一下，揚起一抹微笑。「好消息是，做對的話，你可以一次幫助兩個傷處。」

　　Tom鬆開正在按摩患處的手，垂下臉望著左肩窩。「我該怎麼做？」

　　「很簡單，每天慢慢活動它，把沾黏的組織一點一點拉開。你不能快，不能趕，因為超過你的肌肉負荷，反而會造成二度傷害。但最重要的是，」Linda語帶笑意，態度卻相當認真，「你得開始去做才行。」

　　於是他開始了他一週三次的療程。Linda並不是特別健談的人，大部分時間只細心指導Tom的動作，在他疲累時鼓勵他。Tom發現治療師左手中指的那枚銀戒會在對方扶住他手腕時接觸到他裸露的肌膚，除此之外，他們鮮少聊起其它事，私人生活尤是。

　　沒有去治療中心報到的日子，他會按照Linda的指示在家中練習抬臂與擴胸，Pluto總會好奇地在他腳邊打轉，尾巴如同節拍器那樣愉快地左搖右擺。

　　上司Beckett勒令他留在辦公室擔任內勤三個月，他毫無異議地接受了，同事們無不感到訝異，有幾個甚至在勤務結束後的酒吧拿此開了賭局，一個菜鳥抽輸籤來套口風，被他用疏離的微笑碰了滿鼻子灰。有天他路過走廊撞上一名慣竊脫逃，在眾目睽睽之下單手撂倒對方，從此再也沒人開玩笑說他大概是被兩次槍擊給嚇掉了卵蛋。

　　日子如水安穩地過，偶爾一點起風紋動。

　　有時Stella會造訪他的夢境，多半是驚鴻一瞥──可能是一個錯身前的眼神，或是站在街角的一抹身影。她從未試圖與他攀談，沉默如同那時她離開貝爾法斯特，直到一紙借調公文送抵Tom桌上，他才驚覺她早已橫越整片大洋，在另一塊陸地上亡故。

　　他只夢見過Lowell一次，在他時常帶Pluto去散步的植物園。米格魯不知怎麼在半途掙脫了扣環，沿著柏油步道狂奔起來，而他不疾不徐地追在後頭，一面大喊狗兒的名字，直到他拐過玫瑰園轉角，在一層又一層的石柱中央，他看見Pluto繞著男人的雙腿不停撲跳，口水打濕了幾處褲管，尾巴猛搖，希望搏取對方的注意力，彷彿牠已經認識這個人一輩子了。

　　接著Lowell在微雨的花園中抬起臉朝他微笑。Tom睜眼以後，在床上躺了幾分鐘才能起身梳洗。

　　Liv寫來幾封信，告訴他綁架事件的後續，以及Ravi在抑制藥劑上取得的進展。每一次Tom都幾乎要詢問對方是否知道Lowell的近況，但這些信件最終總被他塞進草稿匣，從沒有成功寄出過。

　　他的療程從每週三次變成每週兩次，然後是每週一次。這段期間他恢復了外勤工作。他依然習慣加班，但不再總是留到深夜才返家。解決一樁大案後他開始消耗累積的休假，那對他而言是種全新體驗。利用空檔學習下廚也是。他試做過幾次燉肉，甚至向久未聯繫的阿姨要了母親的舊食譜，然而沒有一次達到他的標準。

　　治療的最後一日，Tom注意到那枚銀戒換到了治療師的左手無名指。Linda在課程最後囑咐了他應該注意的事項，以及不能因為治療結束而中斷的返家練習。

　　離開治療室以前，他本打算祝賀對方「新婚愉快」，猶豫片刻，最終選擇了平凡無奇的一句：「有個美好的夜晚。」年輕女人微笑起來，彷彿已然心領神會Tom沒有脫口的那些話，因為她的笑容如此溫暖照人。

　　「你也是。」她柔聲回應，而Tom對她點點頭，轉身離開中心，步入逐漸轉暗的天色之中。

　　他在那一晚見到了Stella，站在討論室的白板前，注視他手端咖啡走進房內。她的雙瞳依然燦如冰河難以捉摸，可Tom已經不再介意自己是否被看穿，以及深藏在她體內那一個遙遠的靈魂，此刻究竟在想些什麼。

　　「我要走了。」他告訴她。

　　「好。」僅僅就是她的回答，於是Tom背過身，往討論室門口走去。他可以感受到對方的目光在他的背上流連徘徊，打量著、思量著，然而就在某一刻，那股深壓在背上的重量消失了。

　　他不用回頭也曉得女人已經離去。

　　當他再度睜眼，窗外已經乍現鳥鳴。

　　他起身盥洗。

  


　　隨著時光推移，他的廚藝緩慢地進步。超市裡，一位好心的老太太見他握著防風根呆立許久，好心地與他分享自己的私房秘訣。他的馬鈴薯泥從「糟糕」進展到了「不那麼糟糕」。烤雞外表的燒焦面積正穩定地逐漸下降。然而他的燉肉依然未達標準。同事推薦他去參加夜間烹飪課，但Tom不認為烹飪教室精美的廚房裡有他想要的味道。

　　一個冬末初春的午後，他自假日市集回來，抱著滿懷的雜貨，拾階上樓時，在樓梯平台看見那抹杵在他家門前、由於門內接連不斷的犬吠而不知所措的身影。

　　男人一發現他的到來，登時像頭卡在石縫裡的大象動彈不得，瞪著眼睛看他，而Tom看回去，眨了幾下眼以確定自己不是在夢中。

　　「Liv給了我地址，你的鄰居讓我進來。」倫敦人像個被嚇壞的初犯一樣迅速招供。「可你的狗……牠一直、在叫。」

　　Tom本以為自己會更訝異的，但他似乎又從離開西雅圖的那一天起，就一直在等待這一刻發生，那種隱約而持續的期盼沖淡了意外感，以至於當他看見Lowell Tracey就站在幾步之外，自己的公寓門口，反而感覺一切看起來那麼自然。

　　Lowell的右肩掛著一個簡便的束口背袋，臉上有些妝痕但妝底不濃，他的棕髮已經完全被金髮取代，而那意外的適合他。

　　他完全沒有夢中的自信泰然，注視著Tom的眼神彷彿終於被應允懷抱初生嬰兒的男孩，融合了驚喜、珍貴與害怕；那讓Tom忍不住別開眼。

　　「牠只是很興奮，以為有客人來。」他抱著雜貨，往上爬了幾階，站定偏過腦袋朝門內嘶聲：「噓，Pluto！」

　　狗兒查覺到主人回來了，乖順地在門後低鳴幾下之後噤了聲。Tom再度抬起臉望向Lowell。「我以為你會留在西雅圖。」

　　「我──我回倫敦了。這是一趟長期旅行。」Lowell搔了搔後頸，不知道該擱置何處的雙手出賣了他的緊張。Tom打量對方一會，接著移開視線，登上最後的平台，繞過Lowell站到門邊，從口袋掏出鑰匙插入門鎖。

　　Lowell順勢與他調換了位置，臉上表情倉皇不定，一步一步倒退著下踩階梯，可能打算就這樣一路退出公寓大樓。「我、呃，只是路過來看看你，見到你很好，你氣色好多了，我很高興，真的，所以我想我差不多也可以──」

　　Tom抱著那一袋雜貨，收手沒有去碰他的鑰匙而是轉過來，直直面對Lowell。

　　「我是名重案組警察，我處理死亡。」他說，忽然意識到突出紙袋的一根根胡蘿蔔讓這幅畫面看起來有多可笑，然而他不打算在意了。

　　Lowell Tracey並不完美，他本人同樣清楚這點，也無意遮掩自己的不高貴。雖然他曾隱瞞部分事實沒說，但他從未對Tom說過任何謊言。他在Tom想要退縮時激勵他、不准他輕言放棄，更能一眼識破Tom所有的憂傷，並願意傾注努力讓他再度找回快樂。或許他們會不停爭吵，再和好，頻率之高，說不定是每天每夜，但這並不代表Tom不能試一試，再次敞開門讓一個人進來，接受他的付出也為之付出。

　　「是……喔……？」Lowell回應著，似乎不確定Tom為何出此一句，但他停止了撤退動作。

　　「你的旅行，有多長期？」Tom問，看見Lowell的喉結為了這個問句上下滾動。

　　「我……我只買了到這裡的單程機票。」

　　「很好。」Tom回答，伸手扭動鑰匙。Lowell爬上幾階回到他身邊，面容遲疑，雙眼充滿期待，與一點點的不確定。

　　「牠會咬人嗎……Pluto？」他輕聲問道，Tom知道對方真正想問的並不是他正快活地搖著尾巴，等待主人進門的米格魯。

　　「進去就知道了。」

　　他向身後投去一笑，順手將整袋的雜貨交入對方懷中，然後轉身推開門，期待他想念已久的愛爾蘭燉肉香在不久之後，再度盈滿整座公寓。

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 實體書通販：[台灣、香港](https://goo.gl/forms/0BZ2YKG8odcjaosp1)、[大陸]()  
> 


End file.
